Maudit Bouquin !
by snape-plushie
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsqu’on essaie d’interviewer Severus Snape ? Hermione Granger ne va pas tarder à le découvrir. Joutes verbales, devinettes et dérapages incontrôlés en perspective. SS/HG *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 2

Maudit bouquin !

_Notes : Cette histoire se passe après la chute de Voldemort, néanmoins, Severus a survécu. Elle sera racontée du point de vue de Severus ET (grande première) d'Hermione. HG : indique le point de vue d'Hermione. SS : celui de Severus. Elle contiendra 12 chapitres + 1 chapitre bonus (dont je vous parlerai en temps voulu). Je posterai 2 chapitres par jour._

_Un grand merci à zinzinette, ma correctrice._

_Une version audio de cette histoire est disponible à cette adresse. Merci à Bergère pour la lecture (enlevez les parenthèses)  
http://audiofic(.)forum-actif(.)net/livres-f11/harry-potter-maudit-bouquin-t161(.)htm_

_Disclaimer : Tous ces personnages appartiennent à J-K Rowling_

**Chapitre 1 : Insistance**

HG

Je regarde la boîte aux lettres branlante et dévorée par la rouille avec méfiance. Je ne m'attendais pas à découvrir un palace mais cette maison, en plus d'être décrépite, paraît abandonnée depuis plusieurs décennies.

La parfaite planque… Ça ne peut être que là : 'l'antre de la bête'.

J'ai vraiment gardé le plus dur pour la fin…

Calme-toi, Hermione.

J'avance d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée de la maison, inspire profondément et frappe à la porte. Deux secondes plus tard, celle-ci s'ouvre avec fracas et je me retrouve nez à nez avec un Severus Snape à l'air irrité.

Est-ce qu'il a déjà éprouvé un sentiment autre que de l'irritation, je n'en suis pas sûre. Je décide de ne pas m'en formaliser. Qui sait, c'est peut-être bon signe**.**

« Bonjour, pro... » ai-je le temps d'articuler, avant que celui-ci ne me referme la porte au nez.

Hum… Peut-être pas.

Je pourrais revenir plus tard, mais j'ai l'intuition que ça ne rendrait pas mon accueil plus chaleureux. Je pourrais défoncer sa porte, mais cette tactique me semble trop gryffondorienne pour ne pas m'attirer les foudres de l'intéressé. Je pourrais attendre devant sa porte jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à sortir de sa maison. Mais sort-il jamais de cette ruine ? Et s'il le fait, il n'est pas obligé d'utiliser la porte d'entrée. Je pourrais utiliser 'Alohomora'. Rien ne vaut une entrée par effraction lorsqu'on veut demander une faveur à quelqu'un ! Sans compter les trois milliards de sorts de protection qu'il a sans doute placé sur sa porte.

Je sors bloc et stylo de mon sac et écris :

'_Bonjour professeur,  
je vois que j'arrive à un mauvais moment, je repasserai donc demain et après-demain et après-après-demain etc., ceci, bien sûr, jusqu'à ce que vous vous décidiez à m'ouvrir votre porte.  
Meilleures Salutations.  
Hermione Granger.'_

Avant de glisser mon mot sous sa porte.

Et j'attends… J'attends… J'attends…

J'attends ?

La porte s'ouvre brusquement.

Aah !

xxx

SS

Je relis le mot de Granger pour la quarantième fois. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit venue me chercher jusque dans ce trou. Le culot !

Moi qui croyais être tranquille ! La prochaine fois, je prendrai soin de déménager en Alaska. Connaissant cette maudite gamine, elle serait capable de me retrouver même si je déménageais sur la lune.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut me vouloir de toute façon ? Je suppose, malheureusement, qu'il n'y a qu'un moyen de le découvrir. J'ouvre la porte en soupirant.

Me retrouvant devant Hermione Granger. Devenue une jeune femme passablement charmante. Et arborant un air triomphant particulièrement agaçant. Je me retiens de lui refermer une nouvelle fois la porte au nez juste pour voir sa tête.

« Mlle Granger que me vaut l'abomination de votre visite ? »

Elle grimace.

« Bonjour, professeur. »

« Je ne suis plus votre professeur. »

« Bonjour, monsieur. »

« Appelez-moi, Maître. »

« Pardon ?! »

« Je suis un Maître dans l'art des potions, non ? »

Soupir.

« Bonjour, Maître. »

« Merlin, Granger ! On vous ferait vraiment dire n'importe quoi ! »

« Severus Snape ! »

« Est-ce que l'on pourrait couper cette merveilleuse introduction et passer à la raison de votre visite ? »

« Euh… C'est-à-dire que… En fait… »

« Impressionnant, je vois que vous avez gardé votre verve intacte. Mais, le problème, voyez-vous, c'est que je n'ai pas toute la journée ! » dis-je, en regardant ma montre.

Elle me foudroie du regard avant de déclarer : « Je suis venue vous demander votre participation. J'ai écrit un livre sur la guerre contre Voldemort et l'impact qu'elle a eu sur ses survivants et j'ai besoin de votre aide concernant le dernier chapitre qui s'intitule… hum… 'Severus Snape'. »

…

…

…

…

« Professeur ? … Monsieur ? … Maître ? … Snape ? … Severus ? »

Je referme la porte.

xxx

HG

Hum… Ça ne s'est pas passé tout à fait comme prévu, me dis-je en contemplant la porte close.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il saute de joie et se jette à mes pieds pour me remercier de mon effort. Mais je pensais qu'on pourrait en discuter. Je me rends compte que j'ai été naïve.

Je pourrais écrire ce livre sans son témoignage, mais j'ai le sentiment que c'est important, capital même.

Il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire… Insister !

Par chance, j'ai toujours été douée dans ce domaine.

xxx

Je reviens sur place le lendemain, avec mon matériel comportant :

- Mon ébauche de livre, un bloc et des crayons ;  
- Quelques livres récréatifs ;  
- Des habits de rechange ;  
- Des denrées alimentaires ;  
- Du produit anti-moustique ;  
- Une casquette ;  
- De la crème solaire indice cinquante ;  
- Et une tente que j'entreprends de planter sur sa minuscule pelouse.

Camper dans son jardin paraît, je l'avoue, un tantinet excessif. Mais, il faut ce qu'il faut. A situation désespérée, mesure désespérée.

Je dois me rappeler que c'est pour la bonne cause.

Bizarrement, je ne pense pas qu'il va apprécier ce concept. Je décide de placer des sorts de protection autour de ma tente… Au cas où…

xxx

SS

« SALE PETITE TEIGNE COLLANTE ET VISQUEUSE ! PENIBLE PESTE INFECTIEUSE ET INEVITABLE ! DEMENTE INCONSCIENTE AVEC LA SUBTILITE D'UNE BRIQUE !!! »

« Bonjour à vous aussi, Severus. »

« DEGAGEZ DE MA PROPRIETE !!!!!! »

« Ou alors quoi ? »

« Oh Granger, ne me tentez pas ! Je connais des sorts dont vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer l'existence. Des sorts pénibles, pour ne pas dire, EXTREMEMENT DOULOUREUX, provoquant une mort lente mais, néanmoins, INEVITABLE !! »

« Ça semble intéressant. Essayez-les, pour voir… »

!!! ??

« Peut-être, connaissez-vous ce livre, Severus ? » dit-elle en me tendant un ouvrage. « Il contient des sorts de protections efficaces, pour ne pas dire impénétrables. Livre que j'ai utilisé pour charmer votre pelouse. »

Elle bluffe, me dis-je, avant de ressentir une énergie magique puissante émanant de la terre.

Ou pas…

Soupir.

L'intimidation ayant échoué, il ne me reste qu'à essayer de la raisonner. Bonne chance à moi-même !

« Vous n'allez pas rester là » dis-je.

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que vous pourriez bien rester là pendant un siècle que je ne changerais pas d'avis »

Je bluffe. Merlin ! Je n'ose pas imaginer contempler sa casquette ridicule pendant encore cent ans !!!

« Et quel est cet avis ? Il me semble, si ma mémoire est bonne, que vous ne m'avez pas donné de réponse. »

Je rêve. Il faut tout lui épeler !

« Ma réponse définitive est non : N-O-N : non ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne veux pas. »

« Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas ? »

« Parce que je n'en ai pas envie. »

« Pourquoi n'en avez-vous pas envie ? »

Merlin, à ce rythme, nous sommes encore là demain…

« Parce que !! »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

« Et des raisons valides, vous en avez ? Ou refusez-vous par esprit de contradiction ? »

« Quel âge croyez-vous que j'ai, dix ans ? »

« Mmh. En ce moment, j'aurais plutôt dit huit. »

Soupir.

« Peut-être, Granger, n'avez-vous jamais entendu parler de cet étrange concept qu'on nomme VIE PRIVEE!!! »

« Si. Et donc… ? »

« Et donc, je n'ai aucune envie de l'étaler dans votre livre. »

« Je ne vous demande pas d'étaler votre vie privée. Je vous demande simplement de me parler de votre rôle durant la guerre. »

« Très bien. Vous avez un papier et un crayon ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors écrivez. Severus Snape parle de son rôle pendant la guerre. Deux points. Ouvrez les guillemets. J'ai fait ce que Dumbledore m'a dit de faire tout en essayant de rester en vie. Point. Fermez les guillemets. »

Granger pousse un long soupir.

« Alors c'est l'image que vous voulez laisser de vous aux générations futures : celle d'une marionnette dont Dumbledore tirait les fils. »

« Je pensais que vous auriez remarqué, depuis le temps, que je me fous de l'opinion des autres. »

« Ah vraiment ! »

« Oui vraiment ! »

« Dans ce cas pourquoi avoir dévoilé vos souvenirs à Harry ? »

« Parce que cet imbécile en avait besoin pour finir son travail. »

« Et les souvenirs concernant… »

« Il ne m'aurait pas fait confiance autrement. Je n'avais pas le choix ! Et croyez-moi, si j'avais eu une alternative, j'aurais gardé ces souvenirs pour moi.» Je l'interromps.

« Très bien, je note, vous n'en avez rien à faire de l'opinion des autres. Mais vous ne pensez pas qu'il est indispensable d'informer les générations futures sur la guerre pour éviter qu'une telle chose ne se reproduise. »

« Granger, je suis désolé de vous informer que vous êtes extrêmement naïve. Les gens sont stupides et condamnés à refaire les mêmes erreurs encore et encore et encore. Votre livre, malheureusement, n'y changera rien.»

« Faisons une hypothèse voulez-vous ? »

« J'ai le choix ? »

« Non. »

« Je vous écoute. » Je soupire.

« Admettons que je mette la main sur un retourneur de temps qui me renverrait à l'époque de vos 16 ans. Et que je tentais de vous avertir concernant les événements à venir. Joindriez-vous toujours Voldemort ? »

« Je ne pense pas que je vous trouverais convaincante. »

« Bien, admettons alors que vous vous préveniez vous-même ! »

« J'aimerais vous dire, non, Granger. Mais en vérité, je n'en ai aucune idée. » je murmure.

…

« Mais… pourtant… Lily ? » supplie-t-elle.

Soupir.

« Si j'étais averti, je ne révèlerais pas une deuxième fois la prophétie à Voldemort. Mais pour le reste, j'avais une telle soif de pouvoir et de reconnaissance à l'époque, j'étais si aveuglé que je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à me convaincre que je suis en train de faire la plus grossière erreur de ma vie… Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train d'écrire Granger ?! »

« Mais, ce que vous me racontez, évidemment. »

« Arrêtez ça immédiatement ! Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne participerai pas à ce maudit bouquin !! »

« Vous vous rendez compte que vous venez de vous contredire ? »

« J'ai dit… »

« Vous avez dit que vous ne transmettriez pas la prophétie une deuxième fois à Voldemort. Donc vous reconnaissez que vous ne commettriez pas deux fois la même erreur. » m'interrompt-elle.

Merde !

« Je n'ai pas l'ambition de changer le monde, juste d'avertir les gens. Je pense que c'est important. S'il vous plaît, lisez ce que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent et si, ensuite, vous ne voulez pas participer, je vous promets que je ne vous embêterai plus. » ajoute-t-elle, en me tendant son ébauche de livre.

« Si je le fais, est-ce que vous dégagerez de mon jardin ? »

« Absolument ! »

« Donnez-moi ça. » dis-je en prenant son livre.

« Merci, Severus, vous ne le regretterez pas. »

« Je le regrette déjà, Granger. Je vous informerai de ma décision par hibou. En attendant, n'essayez pas de me contacter ! »

Celle-ci hoche la tête.

« Et, pour l'amour de Merlin, enlevez cette abomination !!!! » dis-je, en m'emparant de sa casquette, avant de me diriger vers ma porte d'entrée.


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 : Résistance**

HG

Durant dix minutes, je reste dans son jardin, une expression stupide sur le visage, puis, éclate d'un rire hystérique.

Je range mon matériel, apparaît dans mon appartement et m'écroule sur mon lit, épuisée. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Maintenant, il ne reste qu'à attendre… Et espérer.

Mais que vais-je faire s'il refuse ? S'il ne me recontacte pas ?

Non, il va accepter. Il ne peut qu'accepter. Mon Dieu, pourvu qu'il accepte !

xxx

Je passe trois semaines à me ronger les sangs. Il ne me reste aucun ongle. Et mon espoir de le voir participer à mon livre n'est pas loin d'avoir disparu.

Je pourrais le recontacter, mais j'ai promis de le laisser tranquille. Je tiens toujours mes promesses. Il faut qu'il le sache. J'ai besoin qu'il me fasse confiance.

C'est pourquoi je vais continuer d'attendre, patiemment.

xxx

Dépêche-toi, Severus Snape, espèce de pauvre abruti !!!!!!

xxx

SS

La première chose que je fais, après avoir passé ma porte, est d'envoyer les deux objets de mon désarroi, sa casquette et son livre, dans la corbeille en papier la plus proche.

Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de lire ce stupide bouquin.

Merlin ! Qu'elle est naïve. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me sois débarrassé de cette intruse si facilement. Elle ne viendra plus me déranger. A moi le calme, la paix et la solitude…

Je me dirige dans ma cuisine, sans un regard en arrière. Le creux que je ressens dans mon estomac doit signifier que je meurs de faim.

xxx

Merlin, que c'est calme ici ! Je n'avais jamais remarqué ce silence.

Un silence exquis !

Un silence divin !

Je décide d'aller me coucher.

xxx

Un silence agréable.

Un silence plaisant.

Un silence constant.

Je décide d'aller faire les courses.

xxx

Un silence, tout de même, un peu irritant.

Je décide de m'installer sur le perron pour lire.

xxx

Un silence étouffant !

Un silence de mort !

Pas le moindre bruit !

Et Merlin, ce maudit livre, qui n'arrête pas de me regarder d'un air accusateur !!!

Je finis par le sortir de la poubelle et le poser sur mon bureau.

Voilà. Je n'ai toujours pas l'intention de le lire.

xxx

Ou peut-être juste la première page ?

NON !!!!!!!!!!!!

Je décide d'aller faire un tour.

xxx

Est-ce qu'elle aurait placé un sort d'attraction sur cette saleté de livre ?

Je contrôle et recontrôle mais ne trouve pas le moindre sort.

Ce qui voudrait dire, quoi ? Que j'ai envie de le lire ?

Pourquoi aurais-je cette envie morbide de me replonger dans des souvenirs que je n'ai aucune envie d'examiner ?

Merlin ! Granger, vous n'auriez pas pu me laisser en paix !? Tranquille, seul, isolé, misérable…

xxx

Je passe une nuit blanche à lire son manuscrit et réveiller des sentiments désagréables que je préférais enfouis au fond de moi.

Tristesse, deuil, culpabilité, obligation.

Non ! Je ne suis pas obligé !!!! Je ne suis plus obligé de faire quoi que ce soit ! Je suis libre…

Mais pourquoi cette liberté a-t-elle un goût aussi aigre ?

xxx

HG

Un mois !! Et aucune nouvelle.

Ce sadique aurait pu prendre la peine de m'avertir qu'il refusait ma proposition au lieu de me laisser mariner indéfiniment.

Ce n'est plus la peine. Je me vois contrainte et forcée d'abandonner.

« Moi, Hermione Granger, déclare que ce livre se fera sans l'aide de Severus Sn… »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase, qu'un énorme hibou se pose sur le rebord de ma fenêtre. Je m'approche du volatile avec méfiance. Il laisse tomber une enveloppe dans la paume de ma main et s'envole sans demander son reste.

Hum… Pas très sociable, ce hibou.

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine lorsque je lis les mots inscrits sur l'enveloppe : 'Destiné à l'agaçante et persistante créature nommée Hermione Granger, où qu'elle puisse être.'

Oh mon Dieu !!

Je m'assieds lourdement sur mon canapé et contemple l'enveloppe pendant une éternité avant de me décider à l'ouvrir. Je découvre une phrase rédigée à la hâte : 'Granger, rendez-vous sur ma pelouse demain à 9h00, soyez à l'heure. SS.'

???

Severus, cryptique, Snape !

xxx

Je me retrouve dans la pelouse de l'intéressé, le lendemain, ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre. Me disant de ne pas me réjouir trop vite. Un dictaphone, un bloc et des crayons, blottis au fond de mon sac… Au cas où…

'Maître' Severus Snape ne tarde pas à apparaître. Habillé en noir des pieds à la tête, teint cadavérique et cernes violets sous les yeux. Ce look de déterré ne lui va pas du tout.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ! Vous avez une mine épouvantable ! » je m'exclame, sans réfléchir.

Oupsssss…

Le déterré lève les yeux au ciel, avant de soupirer : « Devez-vous articuler tout ce qui vous passe par la tête ? »

« Non. »

« Je crois que ceci vous appartient » dit-il, en me rendant mon ébauche de livre.

Vu l'état du manuscrit, je suppose que celui-ci a subi et déjoué mille tentatives d'assassinat.

« Merci. »

Nous restons en silence pendant un temps infini à nous regarder en chien de faïence.

Je craque la première. Évidemment… Sadique…

« ALORS QUOI !!!??? »

xxx

SS

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à s'énerver de la sorte ? Elle devrait être ravie que j'accepte son offre, non ?

« Calmez-vous, Granger. »

« Me calmer ??!! Espèce de vieux sadique, ça fait un mois que vous me faites poireauter ! Alors maintenant, j'attends votre réponse une fois pour toute, c'est oui ou c'est non !!?? »

« Mais, c'est oui Granger, sinon pourquoi aurais-je accepté de vous revoir? »

« Oooh… Je n'avais pas compris que vous vouliez me revoir pour ça. »

« Gryffondor » je déclare, en secouant la tête.

Granger, pour toute réponse, me tire la langue.

« Très mature… Comme je viens de vous le dire, j'accepte votre offre. Mais à une seule condition. »

« Je vous écoute. »

« Je souhaite avoir un droit de relecture sur le chapitre me concernant. »

« Oh, ce n'est que ça. Bien sûr. »

« Non, non, comprenez-moi bien. Je veux un contrôle total sur ce que vous allez écrire sur moi. Autrement dit, je veux votre parole que vous ne publierez pas un mot sans mon accord. »

Elle hoche la tête.

« Bien sûr, Severus, vous avez ma parole. »

« Dans ce cas... » je murmure, en me dirigeant vers l'entrée de la maison.

En ouvrant la porte, je jette un coup d'œil en arrière et remarque que Granger est restée plantée sur ma pelouse, une expression de surprise, plutôt comique, sur le visage.

Soupir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, Granger, qu'il neige ? »


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 : Provocation**

HG

Je me décide à le suivre dans sa maison, me répétant dans ma tête les trois règles essentielles de l'interview.

- Évite de formuler un avis personnel sur ce qu'il va te dire ;  
- Ne discute pas ses réponses ;  
- Ne te passionne pas pour le sujet (ni pour ton interlocuteur).

Au début de l'interview, il est bon de commencer par du bavardage impromptu pour mettre l'interlocuteur à l'aise. Je passe la porte d'entrée et lance, sans réfléchir :

« J'aime votre maison. Elle est très… … » Oh mon Dieu ! Quel compliment pourrais-je trouver à faire sur cet infâme taudis !!?, me dis-je, en observant les alentours.

« Très… propre. »

Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir dit ça !!!

'Maître' Severus hausse un sourcil.

« Oui, contrairement aux rumeurs, je me lave et fais parfois le ménage. »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! …C'est si bien rangé, vous devriez voir mon appartement. »

« C'est une proposition, Granger ? »

« Non !! C'est juste qu'il n'est pas aussi propre que le vôtre, il y a des livres qui traînent et des poils de chat. Parfois je ne fais pas la vaisselle pendant plusieurs jours et la poussière, je ne vous parle pas de la poussière ! »

Tais-toi, mais tais-toi !!!

« Peut-être voudriez-vous, dans ce cas, que je vienne faire le ménage chez vous ? »

Je secoue la tête, désespérée.

« Non… Non pas du tout. »

xxx

SS

Elle a l'air au bord de la syncope. Je décide que je l'ai suffisamment fait marcher.

« Peut-être voudriez-vous du thé ? »

« Du thé !! Oui ! bien sûr ! Excellente idée ! » s'exclame-t-elle, extatique à l'idée de changer de sujet.

Je lui tourne le dos et me dirige vers la cuisine en souriant largement.

xxx

HG

Bravo Hermione ! Deux minutes que tu es là et tu as réussi à l'insulter, à lui proposer de venir chez toi pour je ne sais quelle raison, le tout, en te faisant passer pour la pire des souillons !

Le bavardage impromptu s'étant révélé un fiasco, je décide de passer à la suite des événements et sors dictaphone, bloc et crayon de mon sac, avant d'attendre le retour de 'Maître' Severus avec appréhension.

Il ne tarde pas à revenir avec le thé. Un liquide si foncé que je me demande si ce n'est pas du goudron.

Haut les cœurs ! Je prends une gorgée de l'ignoble liquide, grimace, manque de m'étouffer et marmonne entre mes dents : « Merci. C'est délicieux. »

'Maître' Severus hausse un sourcil.

« Peut-être, voudriez-vous du sucre et du lait pour agrémenter votre thé ? »

Seigneur oui ! Je hoche la tête et verse le contenu entier du sucrier dans ma tasse, avant d'ajouter par-dessus un demi-litre de lait. Voilà qui devrait rendre ce breuvage à peu près buvable. Quoi que…

« Ça ne vous dérange pas que je vous enregistre ? » je demande, en désignant le dictaphone.

« Si vous le devez. »

« Je pensais que nous pourrions commencer par une interview d'une heure et ensuite prévoir d'autres séances selon votre convenance. »

xxx

SS

Merlin ! Je vais devoir la supporter jusqu'à la fin des temps.

« Cela me convient. Posez-moi vos questions. »

Elle hoche la tête et enclenche son abominable appareil. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous, me dis-je.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites en ce moment, pour gagner votre vie ? » demande-t-elle, en regardant les environs d'un air sceptique.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous écrire ce livre, Granger ? »

« Je vous l'ai dit. Pour informer les gens. Ils ont le droit de savoir et nous avons le devoir de les informer. »

« Comme c'est noble ! »

« Quoi, vous ne me croyez pas ? »

C'est si facile.

« Non, je pense que vous désirez écrire ce livre pour une raison égoïsme. Voulez-vous la connaître ? »

« Je brûle de la connaître. » murmure-t-elle en me fusillant du regard.

« La culpabilité… Vous n'avez pas réussi à sauver tout le monde durant cette guerre. Des personnes sont mortes. Pas par votre faute, bien sûr, mais dans votre stupide cerveau gryffondorien vous vous sentez responsable et pensez que vous auriez pu faire davantage. Alors ce bouquin, n'est-ce pas un moyen d'essayer d'apaiser votre culpabilité en tentant de sauver l'humanité entière ? »

xxx

HG

Il a raison. Evidemment. Monsieur est perspicace !

« Vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne » je mens.

« Je ne crois pas, non. »

« Et même si c'était le cas ? Ne devriez-vous pas plutôt examiner VOS raisons de participer à ce livre plutôt que les miennes ? »

Tiens ! Prends ça dans les dents !

« Mes raisons, je viens de les énoncer bien sûr, ce sont les même que les vôtres. Sauf que moi, je ne me voile pas la face en croyant faire preuve d'altruisme. »

Un point pour le sadique.

« Vous avez raison » j'avoue.

« Vous avez tort… »

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

« Vous… !!! »

« Laissez-moi finir, Granger. Vous avez tort de croire que vous auriez pu faire davantage. Tout le monde est convaincu que vous avez fait votre maximum. Personne ne vous reproche quoi que ce soit. »

Comment puis-je passer, en moins de dix seconde, de l'envie extrême de l'étrangler à celle, tout aussi extrême, de le serrer dans mes bras ?

« Je sais. »

« Dans ce cas, vous conviendrez que ce livre n'a aucune raison d'être » déclare-t-il, sourire en coin.

Je me disais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Soupir.

« J'ai du mal à vous suivre, ne venez-vous pas de me dire que vous acceptiez de participer !? »

« C'est exact, mais cela ne m'empêchera pas d'essayer de vous dissuader de poursuivre ce ridicule projet. »

« Bonne chance. » je murmure entre mes dents.

« La chance n'a rien à voir là-dedans. J'ai bon espoir, qu'avec le temps, vous mûrissiez et abandonniez votre idéalisme imbécile et votre pathétique naïveté pour devenir si ce n'est saine d'esprit, au moins tout à fait raisonnable. »

VOUS POUVEZ TOUJOURS COURIR !!!!

Respire profondément… Surtout, ne t'énerve pas.

xxx

SS

Elle a l'air prête à me sauter à la gorge, me dis-je avec satisfaction. Je reste silencieux et attends l'explosion.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens ce besoin maladif, de la provoquer. Est-ce la satisfaction de la voir perdre le contrôle de la situation ? Est-ce un moyen vicieux d'éviter de répondre à ses questions ? Ou est-ce pour la voir furieuse, ses cheveux flamboyants partant dans toutes les directions comme parcourus d'un courant électrique et ses vibrants yeux noisette, d'habitude si doux, prêts à me foudroyer sur place ?

Hum… La deuxième proposition, définitivement la deuxième.

« Professeur, voudriez-vous, si ça n'est pas trop vous demander, répondre enfin à ma question !!! »

Alors, comme ça nous sommes de retour à 'professeur'… Intéressant…

« Et quelle est-elle ? J'avoue avoir perdu le fil. »

Granger pousse un soupir d'agonie.

« Que faites-vous pour gagner votre vie ? »

« Ah oui ! … Je ne vois pas en quoi cette question est pertinente. »

Granger lève les yeux au ciel.

« Elle l'est. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que mon livre parle de l'impact que la guerre a eu sur les survivants. Il est donc pertinent de vous demander ce que vous êtes devenu APRES. »

« Vous croyez que la guerre a eu une influence sur le métier que j'ai choisi d'exercer aujourd'hui ? »

« C'est possible… »

C'est même le cas.

« Balivernes ! Si vous voulez mon avis… »

« JE ME FOUS DE VOTRE AVIS. CONTENTEZ-VOUS DE REPONDRE A MA QUESTION !!! »

« Calmez-vous Granger, inutile de vous énerver. »

« JE SUIS PARFAITEMENT CALME !!!! »

« Peut-être devrions-nous faire une pause ? »

xxx

HG

Je hoche la tête, vaincue. Avant de contempler ma feuille obstinément blanche. Si ça continue, on ne va jamais y arriver.

Il est impossible, on dirait qu'il le fait exprès.

… !!!!!

Que je suis bête ! Évidemment, qu'il fait exprès. SS ne veut pas dire Severus Snape mais : Sadique Serpentard !

« Professeur, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Pourrions-nous continuer dans quinze minutes ? »

« Bien sûr, Mlle Granger. »

Je m'empare de mon dictaphone, sors et me promène dans le quartier en réécoutant la conversation que je viens d'enregistrer pour l'analyser. Au bout de la deuxième écoute ma colère fait place à une sorte d'amusement.

Il m'a bien eue, le bougre. Mais il ne va pas pouvoir se défiler ainsi longtemps. Je prépare une parade. Ne dit-on pas que la meilleure défense est l'attaque ?

A nous deux, 'Maître' Severus !


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 : Devinettes**

HG

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je reparais dans le salon, calme et déterminé à le rester. Je m'assieds, enclenche mon dictaphone et contre-attaque.

« Votre thé est ignoble, Severus. Essayez-vous de m'empoisonner ? »

Il me regarde interloqué.

« Croyez-moi, si j'essayais, je ferais ça discrètement. Si subtilement, que cela ne vous traverserait pas l'esprit. »

« Oui, vous êtes TRES subtil. Comme votre petit jeu tout à l'heure. Celui de me faire enrager pour éviter de répondre à ma question. Une tactique digne d'un gamin de huit ans. »

« Je pense que vous confondez, avec votre susceptibilité, mes simples remarques, avec des insultes. »

Il recommence…

« Peut-être pourriez-vous m'apprendre, vous qui êtes si enclin à vous moquez de vous-même ? »

« Granger, ne poussez pas le bouchon trop loin. »

Ah !

« Quoi, professeur, vous ne venez tout de même pas de prendre ma simple remarque pour une insulte, j'espère ? »

…

xxx

SS

Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu. Rusée, la gamine.

« Touché, Granger. »

Elle m'adresse un sourire triomphant. Merlin, qu'elle est agaçante !

« Puisque vous êtes si maligne, peut-être pourriez-vous deviner la réponse à votre question ? »

Granger hausse les épaules.

« Nous sommes lundi matin à 9h30 et vous n'êtes pas au travail, je suppose que vous travaillez à temps partiel ou en tant qu'indépendant. »

« Probable… Poursuivez… »

« Peut-être, travaillez-vous depuis chez vous !? »

« Peut-être. »

« Avez-vous un de laboratoire dans votre maison !? Si c'est le cas, vous pourriez faire des potions et les envoyer à vos clients ou à des apothicaires ? Le tout sous un faux nom, restant ainsi incognito et en n'ayant pas de contact avec le monde extérieur ! Oui, ce serait tout à fait votre style ! »

!!!! ?? !!!!

Tout à fait mon style ?

« Et j'aurais choisi cela, parce que… ? »

« Parce que vous ne supportez pas la présence d'un autre être humain ! Je me demande si vous vous supportez vous-même ! Le fait d'être indépendant vous permettrait de ne plus avoir à obéir à personne et à être libre de vos mouvements. »

« Bravo, Granger, c'est logique. »

Celle-ci m'adresse un sourire ravi, tandis que je l'applaudis.

« Néanmoins, vous apprendrez avec le temps que la logique n'a, en général, rien à voir avec la réalité. Vous êtes à côté de la plaque. Essayez encore… »

« Peut-être pourriez-vous me donner un indice ? »

Mmh, pourquoi pas ? Elle n'est pas prête de deviner.

« Disons que j'ai, contrairement à votre supposition, réussi à supporter la présence d'autres êtres humains. »

« Pardon, professeur, je ne voulais pas vous insulter. »

« Ne soyez pas ridicule... » je réponds, en consultant ma montre. « Je vous laisse une demi-heure pour deviner. Après, j'ai d'autres choses à faire… »

Elle me regarde, d'un air inquisiteur, avant de repartir de plus belle.

« Peut-être, êtes-vous toujours espion ? Un chasseur de prime ? Ou alors un auror employé par le ministère pour traquer ce qui reste des Mangemorts ? Oui, cela expliquerait vos horaires variables… »

Cela risque d'être divertissant !

« Granger. Ne croyez-vous pas que j'ai assez risqué ma vie ? »

« Si, bien sûr… Peut-être, travaillez-vous pour l'hôpital de St Mungo !? Vous pourriez préparer des potions et avec votre connaissance de la magie noire, soigner des patients qui ont été ensorcelés ? »

« Vous êtes sérieuse ? » je demande, en laissant échapper un ricanement.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous me voyez, moi et ma patience légendaire, dans un hôpital, au chevet de patients. Soyez réaliste ! »

Elle s'entête.

« Vous feriez un excellent médicomage. Vous savez les patients n'ont pas toujours besoin qu'on les dorlote. Vous seriez parfait. Vous êtes sûr de vous. Vous supportez la pression et les situations de crise avec calme. Et vous êtes si antipathique que les patients préfèreraient guérir plutôt que de rester à l'hôpital en votre compagnie. »

« Quel est votre but, Granger, essayer de me convaincre de changer de voie ou découvrir ma véritable activité ? »

« Euh, la deuxième ? »

« Eh bien vous m'avez convaincu. Mais, pour le reste, vous êtes loin du compte. »

Soupir déchirant de Granger.

« Peut-être travaillez-vous au département de Justice du Ministère !? Vous pourriez être responsable d'interroger les témoins ? »

« Non. »

« Peut-être au département des Mystères, à faire… Euh… Dieu sait quoi ? »

Je décide de l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne me plante au département des Jeux et Sports.

« Je ne travaille pas au Ministère. »

Elle semble confuse.

…

« Le Chemin de Traverse !! Oui, vous êtes apothicaire et possédez une échoppe ! C'est évident ! Vous vendez des ingrédients et des … »

« Faux. »

« La Gazette ?! »

« Oui, je suis responsable de la rubrique des horoscopes. Soyez sérieuse, Granger. »

Celle-ci secoue la tête, puis me regarde, soupçonneuse.

« Peut-être travaillez-vous à votre compte en vendant de la drogue et des potions illégales sous le manteau ? »

« Je passe d'employé du Ministère à dealer de drogue. Il faudrait vous décider, suis-je un honnête citoyen ou pas ? »

xxx

HG

Ce n'est pas possible, il me mène en bateau. Que reste-t-il : joueur professionnel de Quidditch ? Je n'ose pas articuler cette possibilité de peur qu'il ne me démembre.

Ah moins que… Mais bien sûr !!!

« Vous ne travaillez pas !! »

« Et comment ferais-je pour payer mes factures et entretenir cette 'magnifique' demeure ? »

Comment, en effet.

« Vous avez des économies ! Vous avez hérité d'un oncle millionnaire ! Vous avez gagné au loto ! Vous avez touché de l'argent pour votre rôle majeur pendant la guerre ! »

« Je n'ai aucune économie, ni parents aisés, ni l'envie de perdre le peu d'argent qu'il me reste dans des jeux de hasard. Quant à votre dernière proposition, je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi ridicule. Sachez que je n'ai jamais reçu d'Ordre de Merlin et encore moins une compensation en liquide. »

« Pourquoi ?! »

« Parce que mon rôle pendant la guerre est resté flou. Les trois quarts de la population pensent que j'ai changé de camps à la dernière minute pour éviter de finir à Azkaban. »

« MAIS C'EST FAUX !!! »

« Sans blague… »

« Il faudrait faire un démenti dans les journaux. Je suis sûre que si je demandais à… »

« L'heure tourne, Granger. »

Pas envie d'en parler ? Très bien, mais ne pensez pas que je vais abandonner l'idée pour autant.

« Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac… »

On dirait que 'Maître' Severus s'amuse comme un fou. A défaut de l'interviewer, je serais parvenue à le divertir… C'est mieux que rien…

Reprends-toi, bon sang !!!

« Vous ne pourriez pas m'aider un peu ? »

« Vous avez émis vos hypothèses sur une base erronée. Vous êtes persuadée que je travaille dans le monde sorcier... »

Non, impossible !!!! Il me fait marcher !!!!

« Pourquoi voudriez-vous travailler en tant que moldu !? »

« A vous de me le dire… »

« Ça n'a aucun sens ! » je m'exclame, en secouant la tête.

« Ah non ? Réfléchissez à ce que je viens de vous dire. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de me dire ?

Nous parlions du ministère. Le ministère qui ne lui a pas accordé d'ordre de Merlin. La majorité de la population des sorciers qui le croit coupable. Il ne peut probablement pas faire un pas dans la rue sans se faire insulter, ou pire… Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait plus le supporter ? Peut-être qu'il voulait retrouver l'anonymat ? Peut-être qu'il a eu envie de prendre…

« Un nouveau départ. »

'Maître' Severus hoche la tête.

Tandis que je secoue la mienne. Je suis foutue. Il existe un milliards de métiers moldus ! Où est le 'dictionnaire des professions' quand on en a besoin ?

« On abandonne, Granger ? »

« Non, je réfléchis » dis-je en observant mon interlocuteur des pieds à la tête.

L'individu, habillé en noir, ne possède aucun habit de couleur. Il a un teint cadavérique, même au mois d'août et fuit le soleil comme la peste. Sinistre, il se froisse les zygomatiques une fois par an lorsqu'il décide de sourire. Il est aussi froid qu'un glaçon, impassible et insensible. L'archétype du…

« Croque-mort. »

Ledit croque-mort fronce les sourcils, me fusille du regard, croise les bras et murmure un 'non' entre ses dents.

Oh là là, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir apprécié ma proposition. Maître' Severus semble vexé ! Serait-il capable d'éprouver des sentiments humains ? Incroyable ! Comme c'est amusant… Je décide de le taquiner un peu, pour voir.

xxx

SS

« Pourtant votre garde-robe serait adapté. A moins que… Ah ! Non ! Attendez, j'y suis. Vous êtes prêtre ! Vous vous habillez en soutane et avez fait vœux d'abstinence et de pauvreté. C'est pour ça que vous êtes si coincé et que vous êtes obligé de vivre dans ce trou. »

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte !!?

« Vous faites erreur. Mon seul 'Dieu' est Merlin. »

« Oh… Alors pourquoi vivre ici ? »

« Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour m'acheter mieux pour le moment !!! »

« Je note, vous êtes mal payé… Mmh, dans quoi pourriez-vous vous êtes reconverti après avoir enseigné les potions ? Oh, je sais ! La cuisine ! Vous êtes cuisinier, n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez hacher les aliments en petits morceaux et les mettre dans un chaudron. La cuisine et les potions c'est du pareil au même. »

« ÇA N'A RIEN A VOIR !!!!!! »

« Si vous le dites, mais ça me paraît tout de même très semblable » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Respire profondément… Surtout ne t'énerve pas…

« Vous ne pouvez pas comparer l'art exact et millénaire des potions avec le simple fait de préparer une soupe. »

« Ah non ? »

« Non. »

« Dans ce cas, vous êtes styliste. Oui, ça tombe sous le sens ! Vous essayez d'exterminer toutes les couleurs et de remettre le look gothique à la mode ! Ne me dites rien, ces bottes, c'est vous qui les avez créées, n'est ce pas !? » s'exclame-t-elle, en désignant mes chaussures.

Je ne peux que secouer la tête, atterré. Peut-être que mon thé est périmé ? Cela pourrait expliquer son delirium… Ou peut-être a-t-elle craqué et perdu l'esprit ?

« Non ? Alors vous ne pouvez être que coiffeur ! Ce serait logique avec vos cheveux. Vous devez avoir envie de vous venger depuis longtemps. Je parie que vous vous en donnez à cœur joie en défigurant vos clientes à coups de brushing ratés et de coupes mulets ?! »

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

« Parfaitement, vous avez deviné. Je suis disposé à vous faire une coupe gratuite. »

« Vraiment !? »

Soupir.

Non mais elle le fait exprès, ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi…

… !!!!

Évidemment qu'elle le fait exprès !! Elle me fait marcher et moi, je cours. Quel imbécile !

« Granger, vous vous amusez bien ? » je murmure, en secouant la tête.

Elle hoche la tête et éclate de rire.

« Follement, oui. Oh ! Je viens d'en trouver un autre ! Vous voulez l'entendre ? » demande-t-elle, entre deux gloussements.

Soupir.

« A l'époque, vous étiez directeur des Serpentards. J'en déduis que vous vous êtes fait enrôlé dans un cirque en tant que charmeur de serpents ! »

« Affreusement cliché, vous en conviendrez. De plus, je ne parle pas le Fourchelang. »

Elle sourit et me demande : « Allez-vous me dire ce que vous faites pour gagner votre vie ou préférez-vous écouter mes propositions durant encore… » regard à sa montre. « huit minutes ? »

Entre la peste et le choléra…

« J'ai encore plein d'idées » suggère-t-elle.

Allons-y pour le moindre mal…

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, j'en ai assez entendu. »

« Vraiment !? »

« Oui vraiment, je vais tout vous dire…Tenez-vous bien. Vous êtes prête ?

Elle hoche fébrilement la tête, suspendue à mes lèvres.

« J'occupe le poste de … professeur de chimie dans un collège privé. »

Granger me regarde les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte, avant de secouer la tête à s'en déboîter la nuque.

Je me retiens de rire, puis, explose.

xxx

HG

Je crois rêver. Une vision surréaliste : Severus Snape, professeur de chimie de son état, occupé à se tordre de rire.

Un évènement aussi rare que l'éclipse totale de lune ! Un moment historique et je n'ai pas pris mon appareil photo !

'Ah, mais que je suis bête !', me dis-je, en contemplant l'objet posé sur la table. Nul besoin d'appareil photo, je l'ai en cassette ! Et j'ai hâte de le réécouter.

xxx

En attendant que mon interlocuteur reprenne ses esprits, je griffonne sur ma feuille mon unique découverte. 'Professeur de chimie', je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Je plante une lignée de point d'interrogation à côté de sa 'soi-disant' profession, puis, lève les yeux de ma feuille, pour découvrir que 'Maître Severus' me regarde d'un air que je ne peux qualifier que d'amusé…

« Peut-être auriez-vous, par hasard, des questions à me poser, au sujet de ce que je viens de vous dire ? »

« Pourquoi ?!!! »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Vous détestez l'enseignement !! »

« En êtes-vous sûre ? »

« Évidemment, sinon pourquoi traitiez-vous vos élèves d'une façon si déplorable ? »

« Peut-être, parce que je suis quelqu'un de sévère, sans humour, avec une patience limitée. Peut-être que j'étais constamment sous pression, pour ne pas dire poussé à bout ? »

Je secoue la tête, confuse.

« Peut-être que j'ai choisi l'enseignement parce que j'ai fait cela toute ma vie et que je n'ai aucune envie, ni possibilité, de me reconvertir à mon âge ? »

« C'est ridicule ! Vous n'êtes pas vieux, quel âge pouvez-vous avoir ?! »

« 45 ? »

« Eh bien voilà, c'est ce que je disais ! C'est jeune pour un sorcier ! »

Il secoue la tête.

« Pour un sorcier peut-être, mais pour un moldu ? »

Oh…

« Vous avez raison. »

« C'est votre première parole sensée depuis le début de cette interview. Je propose que nous restions sur cet exploit. Je vous attends demain à la même heure pour continuer cette conversation fascinante » déclare-t-il, sourire en coin.

Un sourire en coin que je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver adorable…

Hum ! Mieux vaut ne pas examiner cette pensée fugace et dérangeante. Demain, quel jour sommes-nous ? Oui voilà une pensée raisonnable !

« N'êtes-vous pas en vacances jusqu'à la fin du mois ? »

« Si, mais votre première supposition était correcte. J'utilise les vacances scolaires pour faire des recherches et préparer quelques potions pour arrondir mes fins de mois. »

« En utilisant un pseudonyme ? »

« En utilisant un pseudonyme. »

Je le savais !!!

« Lequel ?! »

« Vous ne croyez pas, que je vais tout vous dire… »

Bien sûr que si !


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 : Récompense**

HG

De retour à mon appartement, je repense avec amusement aux trois règles principales de l'interview que j'ai ignorées, les unes après les autres.

- Évite de formuler un avis personnel sur ce qu'il va te dire.

Je n'ai fait que ça ! Obligée, lorsqu'on interviewe quelqu'un qui préfère jouer aux devinettes.

- Ne discute pas ses réponses.

Hum ! et re-hum !

- Ne te passionne pas pour le sujet (ni pour ton interlocuteur).

J'ai peur de trouver mon interlocuteur divertissant pour ne pas dire captivant. Me voilà dans de beaux draps.

Je secoue la tête et écoute l'interview une deuxième fois en prenant quelques notes. A la fin de la bande, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Une interview, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. La conversation gravée sur cette cassette ressemble davantage à une chamaillerie entre deux gamins prêts à tout pour avoir le dernier mot.

Je me rends compte que je n'y suis pas aller de main morte avec mes taquineries et qu'il a pris mes suggestions les plus folles avec calme, si ce n'est avec humour. Peut-être a-t-il, caché au fond de lui, la capacité d'autodérision ? Quelle découverte !

Mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de son rire. Ce merveilleux son, si profond et si rare que je suis parcourue de frissons de plaisir chaque fois que je l'entends…

xxx

SS

Après le départ de Granger, je me dirige vers mon 'laboratoire' pour préparer les ingrédients de la potion d'aiguise méninge.

Ce n'est que lorsque je suis en train de découper en dés les racines de gingembre que je me rappelle de son outrageuse comparaison. Comment a-t-elle dit déjà : 'Les potions et la cuisine, c'est du pareil au même' ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

La diablesse !

xxx

Styliste gothique ? Coiffeur !!

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

La succube !

Et, pour l'amour de Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'une coupe mulet ?

xxx

Et que fait-elle, à part écrire ce stupide bouquin ? Et depuis quand est-ce que ça m'intéresse ?!

Je secoue la tête et me résous à oublier Hermione Granger, du moins, jusqu'à notre, inévitable, prochaine rencontre.

xxx

Le lendemain, à 9h00 pile, je la retrouve devant ma porte. Je n'ai pas le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit qu'elle me flanque une boîte en métal dans les mains.

?

« Bonjour Severus, j'ai acheté des biscuits et du thé plus… moins…enfin euh… buvable. D'ailleurs, peut-être que ce serait plus sûr que je le fasse moi-même. Où est la cuisine ? Ne vous dérangez pas, je trouverai. » dit-elle en entrant d'un pas décidé.

???

« Faites comme chez vous, surtout. » je murmure, planté sur le perron, à regarder la boîte de biscuits.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Je consulte ma montre. Voilà dix minutes qu'elle assiège ma cuisine. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Peut-être s'est-elle prise de la lubie de réorganiser le contenu de mes buffets ? Je décide d'aller contrôler. Oui. Ce serait plus sûr.

Je me lève juste au moment où Granger arrive avec un plateau contenant une théière, des couverts, du sucre, du lait et des tasses.

Des tasses que je n'ai jamais vues de ma vie. Et d'ailleurs où a-t-elle trouvé ce plateau ?

« Peut-être, pourrions-nous profiter de nous installer à l'extérieur, ça nous ferait prendre l'air. » propose-t-elle

Prendre l'air… N'importe quoi…

« Si vous y tenez. » je soupire, en désignant la porte d'entrée.

Une fois dehors, elle regarde les deux chaises de mon perron d'un air circonspect.

« Pouvez-vous me tenir ça deux minutes, s'il vous plaît ? » demande-t-elle, en me refilant le plateau.

???

Elle regarde les alentours, puis, sort sa baguette et métamorphose les deux chaises en un canapé avec une tripotée de coussins et une table basse.

« J'ai vu ce modèle, l'autre jour, chez Ikea. » dit-elle, en s'installant sur le canapé. « Il est très confortable. »

« Qui est Ikea ? »

Celle-ci me regarde, puis, éclate de rire.

J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

« La question n'est pas 'qui' mais 'quoi'. C'est une entreprise suédoise qui vend des meubles en kit à travers le monde. »

« Fascinant »

Je m'assoie à l'autre extrémité du canapé tandis que Granger sort son matériel, enclenche son horrible appareil et me propose : « Voulez-vous du thé ? »

Je regarde la théière d'un œil soupçonneux.

« Buvez d'abord. »

« Pardon ? »

xxx

HG

Pourquoi regarde-t-il mon thé comme si celui-ci l'avait horriblement offensé ? Et que veut-il dire par 'buvez d'abord' ? Il ne croit tout de même pas que… ?

!!!

Oh mon Dieu, si, c'est ce qu'il croit !

« La confiance règne. » je murmure entre mes dents avant de boire mon thé. « Regardez, ça alors, je suis toujours en vie ! »

'Maître' Severus lève les yeux au ciel et me demande : « Est-ce que vous avez drogué ce thé avec du veritaserum ? »

« Non ! Ma parole, vous êtes paranoïaque ! »

« Possible. Mais, ma paranoïa, comme vous dites, m'a déjà sauvé la vie, à plusieurs reprises. »

Oui mais bon, de là à croire que MOI… Oh…

« Vous ne faites confiance à personne. »

Celui-ci, pour toute réponse, secoue la tête.

« Dans ce cas… » dis-je, en m'emparant de plusieurs biscuits au hasard avant de les fourrer dans ma bouche. « Vous serez ravi de savoir que je n'ai pas mis de veritaserum dans les biscuits non plus. »

'Maître' Severus esquisse un petit sourire avant de murmurer : « On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, Mlle Granger, vos manières sont déplorables. »

Je ne daigne pas formuler de réponse et me contente de lever les yeux au ciel.

Mon interlocuteur se décide à prendre sa première gorgée de thé.

« Alors, votre verdict ? »

« C'est horriblement doux… néanmoins… je déclare l'accusé non-coupable. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il faut avouer qu'il est amusant… quand il n'essaie pas d'être le plus désagréable possible.

« Oui, 'Maître' Severus a de l'humour. » me dis-je, en jetant un coup d'œil à l'intéressé.

Celui-ci lève les yeux vers moi et hausse un sourcil avant d'arborer une expression stupéfaite. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? … !!!!!!

OH MON DIEU !!! Je n'ai tout de même pas dit ça à voix haute !?

xxx

SS

Comment vient-elle de m'appeler ?!!!!!? Maître Severus ?!!?

Je me retiens d'éclater de rire. Cette gamine a vraiment le chic pour me stupéfier. A voir son expression défaite, je suppose que c'était involontaire.

« Merci pour le compliment et le titre honorifique, Mlle Granger. »

Celle-ci vire au rouge pivoine. Merlin, que c'est divertissant ! Peut-être pourrais-je en remettre une couche, pour voir si j'arrive à la faire tourner au bordeaux.

« Il est rare, de nos jours, de voir les jeunes respecter ainsi leurs aînés. »

« Etes-vous fâché ? » murmure-t-elle, en baissant la tête.

« Non, Hermione. »

Celle-ci relève la tête pour me regarder avec ahurissement. Chacun son tour, ma chère !

…

…

« Peut-être pourrions-nous démarrer cette interview avant que la nuit tombe ? » je propose.

xxx

HG

Ah oui… L'interview… Je l'avais oubliée, celle-là.

Je regarde ma liste de questions d'un air dubitatif. 'Ah ! Comme s'il allait répondre à ça !' me dis-je, en contemplant la question n°1. Je passe à la question n°2 et secoue la tête. Ce n'est que lorsque j'arrive à la fin de ma liste que je me rends comptes que mes questions me semblent toutes plus indiscrètes les unes que les autres et que je n'ai pas envie de l'embarrasser en les lui posant.

Depuis quand est-ce que le fait de l'embarrasser me dérange ? Apparemment, depuis aujourd'hui.

Soupir.

xxx

SS

Que lui arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi affiche-t-elle cet air dépité ?

« Peut-être avez-vous toute la journée ? Vous ne travaillez pas ? » je demande.

Est-ce que je rêve ou est-ce que je suis en train de faire la conversation ?

« Non, je travaille dans le cabinet dentaire de mes parents pour gagner un peu d'argent, le temps d'écrire mon livre. Mais le cabinet est fermé jusqu'à la fin août. »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous faites, au juste ? »

Ah oui, je suis effectivement en train de faire la conversation…

« Je m'occupe du secrétariat et assiste parfois mon père pendant les opérations. »

« Ça semble dégoûtant. »

Hermione éclate de rire.

« On s'habitue à force. De toute façon, je ne compte pas faire ça toute ma vie. »

« Non ? »

Mais arrête !!!

« Non, je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux faire, remarquez. Mais j'ai envie que ça fasse une différence, vous comprenez ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« Quelle pression sur vos frêles épaules ! Vous ne pouvez pas changer le monde, Hermione. »

« Je peux essayer… »

…

« Alors essayez… Posez-moi vos questions. »

Celle-ci regarde sa feuille, grimace et reste silencieuse.

…

…

Soupir.

« Donnez-moi ça » dis-je.

Je m'empare de sa feuille et me mets à l'ouvrage en soupirant

« Question un : La réponse est oui, la guerre a influencé mon choix, elle l'a même déterminé. Question deux : Est-ce que j'avais le choix, je suppose que j'aurais pu rester dans le monde sorcier mais à quel prix, celui de me faire traiter de traître quinze fois par jour, de me faire agresser si ce n'est assassiné. J'ai trouvé l'anonymat préférable, pour ne pas dire bienvenu. Question trois : Non, je ne pensais pas me retrouver professeur de Chimie moldue. Si quelqu'un me l'avait suggéré, je l'aurais fait enfermer. Question quatre : Mon ambition de l'époque ? Devenir le maître du monde, ça compte ? Sinon puissance et gloire. Question cinq : J'ai fait beaucoup de choses que je regrette, trop pour les citer toutes. Mais les principales sont d'avoir rejoint Voldemort, la prophétie, la mort de Dumbledore. Question six… »

xxx

HG

« Question trente : … … Merlin ! Ce n'est pas recto verso, j'espère !? » demande-t-il, en retournant la feuille.

Je secoue la tête, hébétée. Heureusement que le dictaphone enregistre parce que je n'ai pas écouté les trois quarts de ses réponses. Je suis trop occupée à être émerveillée !

Je jette un coup d'œil à Severus qui soupire devant la question trente-deux, avant d'y répondre de bonne grâce. Le problème c'est que tout ce que j'ai envie de faire, depuis qu'il s'est emparé de cette feuille, c'est de lui crier qu'il est adorable et de me jeter dans ses bras.

Mais comment l'intéressé prendrait-il la chose ? Ne vaudrait-il pas se contenter d'un simple merci ? Cela me paraît dérisoire. Pourquoi pas un merci et une poignée de main ? Un merci et un bisou sur la joue ? sur le front ? sur la bouche ?

Oui et pourquoi pas le violer, là, tout de suite, pendant que tu y es. Calme-toi, Hermione !! D'accord, il a répondu à quelques questions. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lui déclarer ton amour éternel !

Très juste, mais nous parlons de Monsieur-je-ne-fais-pas-confiance-et-ne-me-confie-à-personne. Il a dû faire un effort surhumain. Peut-être qu'il faudrait quand même…

« La terre à Hermione ! »

Oups !

« Je vois que ce que je vous raconte, vous passionne. »

« Oui. Je réfléchissais à ce que vous venez de dire. »

Tu parles !! Pourvu qu'il ne me demande pas ce qu'il vient de dire ! Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas remarqué que je le fixe d'un air absent depuis dix minutes !

« Et alors ? » me demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« C'est intéressant. Merci beaucoup, Severus. »

Puis je me penche vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il tourne la tête au dernier moment.

'Oups', me dis-je, lorsque mes lèvres entre en contact avec les siennes.


	6. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6 : Dérapage**

HG

C'est ce qu'on appelle un imprévu, me dis-je, en effleurant ses lèvres.

Je lui expliquerai après, me dis-je, en pressant ma bouche contre la sienne.

Il comprendra, me dis-je, en entrouvrant la bouche.

Que ce n'était pas volontaire, me dis-je, ma langue se frayant un passage entre ses dents.

Que c'était inattendu, me dis-je, lorsque nos langues se rejoignent.

Heureusement, il n'a pas l'air de trop mal le prendre, me dis-je, lorsque celles-ci s'entremêlent.

xxx

SS

Que se passe-t-il actuellement ? Il y a deux minutes, j'aurais juré que la situation était rationnelle.

Je répondais aux questions d'Hermione, même si je suis persuadé qu'elle n'a pas écouté un mot de ce que j'ai dit. Puis, pour me remercier, elle a trouvé approprié de m'embrasser sur la bouche !? Et j'ai trouvé logique de répondre à son baiser, par politesse évidemment !? Et je suis, Merlin sait pourquoi, toujours en train de l'embrasser et avec un enthousiasme débordant en plus !? N'importe quoi !

La politesse a ses limites… Non ?

Peut-être que je devrais en profiter, le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Ça n'arrive pas souvent qu'une jeune femme attirante veuille… Pas souvent ? JAMAIS, tu veux dire !

Ça suffit, espèce de vieux pervers ! Repousse-la, c'est la meilleure chose à faire !

Soit, mais peut-être pourrais-je… ?

NON !!!

Maudite conscience !! J'ouvre les yeux, pose mes mains sur les épaules d'Hermione et la repousse.

Nous nous regardons en chien de faïence pendant un quart de siècle, avant que je me décide à articuler : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu… ? »

Mais Hermione, me coupe la parole : « Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis désolée ! Je voulais vous embrasser sur la joue, juste sur la joue, rien de plus ! Je vous jure que je ne cherchais pas à… ! Non, ce n'était pas mon intention. Vous avez tourné la tête au moment où… enfin… hum… C'était involontaire !!! Je vous promets que ça ne se reproduira pas ! Pardonnez-moi !!! Je suis désolée !!!! » dit-elle en se relevant brusquement.

En quelques secondes, la situation vient de passer d'embarrassante à mortifiante !

« Severus, je vous en prie, dites quelque chose… »

« Oubliettes… »

Le regard d'Hermione devient fixe.

« J'ai répondu à vos questions. Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre. Vous avez tout ce dont vous avez besoin. Il est l'heure de partir. »

« J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin, il est l'heure de partir » répète-t-elle, en rassemblant ses affaires.

« Nous nous verrons demain. »

« Oui, à demain. »

xxx

A peine est-elle partie que je m'écroule sur le canapé et laisse tomber ma tête entre mes mains. Merlin, qu'est-ce que je viens de faire !?!

A situation désespérée, mesure désespérée, non ?

Oui mais j'ai utilisé une tactique ignoble !!!

J'ai paniqué… Simple instinct de préservation.

Quelle préservation, la sienne ou la tienne ?!

Les deux ! Elle regrettait de m'avoir embrassé, quoi de plus charitable que de lui faire oublier ce léger détail…

Léger détail ?!

Parfaitement, elle a dit que c'était une erreur de sa part, rien de plus.

Alors tu as décidé pour elle.

Je n'avais pas d'autre choix !

Ridicule ! Tu aurais pu lui dire…

Lui dire quoi, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'excuser ? Que j'ai apprécié ? Que c'est le meilleur baiser de toute ma misérable existence !? Que je n'attendais qu'une chose, qu'elle recommence ?

Pathétique !!

xxx

Je m'enferme dans mon laboratoire et décide de ne plus en ressortir. Au programme, une potion complexe qui me prendra des heures et ne me laissera pas le temps de rêvasser.

A propos de rêvasser, j'ai une sensation bizarre qui ne me quitte plus depuis ce matin. La sensation d'avoir omis quelque chose d'important…

xxx

HG

J'ai l'impression désagréable de naviguer dans le brouillard depuis ce matin. Peut-être qu'un bain chaud arriverait à me réveiller ? Je pourrais en profiter pour écouter l'interview de ce matin.

Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne me souviens que vaguement d'avoir pris congé de Severus et d'être retournée dans mon appartement.

J'étais sans doute en train de penser à ce qu'il m'a dit…

Oui, il a répondu à mes questions, il était temps pour moi d'y aller, il ne s'est rien passé d'autre…

xxx

C'est tout de même incroyable qu'il ait bien voulu répondre à mes questions, me dis-je, en écoutant la cassette.

J'espère que je l'ai remercié comme il se doit. Bizarre que je ne m'en souvienne pas…

_{_

_« Et alors ? »_

_« C'est intéressant. Merci beaucoup, Severus. » _

_}_

Apparemment, je l'ai remercié… Mais… attends ! Je ne me rappelle pas de cette partie !!!

…

C'est bizarre, il semble y avoir des interférences sur la ligne…

…

Peut-être que la batterie est à plat. C'est bizarre, elle ne se décharge pas si vite d'habitude.

…

Il faudrait que je la recharge avant demain, ce serait plus…

Ma réflexion s'arrête nette lorsque j'entends la voix de Severus.

_{_

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu… ? » _

_« Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis désolée ! Je voulais vous embrasser sur la joue, juste sur la joue, rien de plus ! Je vous jure que je ne cherchais pas à… ! Non, ce n'était pas mon intention. Vous avez tourné la tête au moment où… enfin… hum… C'était involontaire !!! Je vous promets que ça ne se reproduira pas ! Pardonnez-moi !!! Je suis désolée !!! … Severus, je vous en prie, dites quelque chose… » _

_« Oubliettes… »_

_}_

QUOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????

xxx

SS

La potion terminée, je décide d'aller me coucher.

Impossible de trouver le sommeil. Au bout de deux heures, je me lève vêtu de ma chemise de nuit, sors sur le perron et m'installe sur le lieu du crime, mon nouveau canapé.

Je dois avouer qu'il est plus confortable que ma vieille chaise. Merci Hermione et… Ikea.

Soupir.

Elle métamorphose mes chaises en canapé confortable, m'apporte du thé et des biscuits, me donne un fabuleux baiser et moi, qu'est-ce que je fais en retour, je la soupçonne de vouloir me droguer et lui efface la mémoire.

Oui, mais il ne faut pas que j'oublie qu'elle est là pour une seule raison. Obtenir une interview pour son maudit bouquin…

Ce que je ne comprends pas, par contre, c'est pourquoi elle cesse de m'écouter juste au moment où je fais preuve de coopération en répondant à ses questions.

Comment va-t-elle écrire son livre si elle n'écoute … Ah… Mais j'y pense…

Oh non… Non, non, non, non, non !

Voilà ce que j'ai omis, sa saloperie de dictaphone !!

MERDE !!! Peut-être, qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour déménager en Alaska.

xxx

HG

OUBLIETTES !!!!!

LE RAT !!!!!!!

Comment a-t-il osé !!!

…

Et pourquoi, seigneur, pourquoi !??

Est-ce que ce baiser était si abominable qu'il a préféré que je n'en garde aucun souvenir ?

LE SERPENT !

…

Alors c'était ça les interférences !

…

Mais… attends…

J'appuie sur le bouton 'REWIND' et entreprends de minuter ces interférences.

trente seconde… une minute… deux… trois ? quatre ! cinq !!

_{_

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu… ? »_

_}_

J'appuie sur STOP.

Cinq minutes. Est-ce que je l'aurais embrassé durant cinq minutes si j'avais trouvé ce baiser déplorable.

Bien sûr que non. Ce qui veut dire que je l'ai apprécié.

Et lui ? Je suppose que ça a du lui plaire sinon il m'aurait repoussée.

REWIND - STOP - PLAY

_{_

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu… ? »_

_}_

Pourquoi est-ce que tu quoi ?

Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé ?

Pourquoi est-ce que tu arrêtes ?

Attends… 'TU' ?

REWIND – STOP - PLAY

_{_

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu… ? »_

_« Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis désolée ! Je voulais vous embrasser sur la joue, juste sur la joue, rien de plus ! ... »_

_}_

STOP

Il m'a tutoyée, mais je n'ai pas réalisé et j'ai répondu en le vouvoyant.

Je lui ai dit que je voulais lui donner un bisou sur la joue. Il s'imaginait autre chose, il a dû croire que je voulais réellement l'embrasser. Ma révélation a dû lui faire un choc. Peut-être qu'il a pensé…

PLAY

{  
_« Je vous jure que je ne cherchais pas à… ! Non, ce n'était pas mon intention. Vous avez tourné la tête au moment où… enfin… hum… C'était involontaire !!! Je vous promets que ça ne se reproduira pas ! Pardonnez-moi !!! Je suis désolée !!! »  
}_

STOP

Évidemment qu'il a pensé je regrettais de l'avoir embrassé ! J'ai totalement paniqué !

Soupir.

PLAY

{

… _Severus, je vous en prie, dites quelque chose… » _

_« Oubliettes… »_

_}_

STOP

Pour sa défense, il a dit quelque chose. Même si ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'espérais.

L'imbécile…


	7. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7 : Dites-le avec des fleurs**

SS

8h52, peut-être n'est-il pas trop tard pour aller acheter des fleurs ?

Ne sois pas ridicule ! Je ne suis pas spécialiste, mais je suis persuadé qu'aucune ne veut dire 'désolé d'avoir tenté d'effacer ta mémoire' !!

Mais il y en a peut-être une qui veut dire 'désolé' tout court.

Arrête ça ! Tu aurais l'air de quoi avec tes tulipes ? Imagine sa tête…

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, lorsque apparaît dans ma tête l'image d'une Hermione médusée.

Et arrête de sourire bêtement !!!

8h54… De toute façon où trouver un maudit fleuriste, maintenant ?

Il n'y en a pas un à quelques rues d'ici ?

ÇA SUFFIT !!

xxx

Après une conversation longue et pénible avec le fleuriste, je reviens avec mon bouquet, si on peut appeler ça comme ça…

Pourquoi la seule fleur qui veut dire 'je suis désolé' n'est pas une fleur, me dis-je en contemplant mes rameaux d'olivier d'un air dubitatif.

Le fleuriste, un crétin soit dit en passant, a suggéré qu'il serait bon d'ajouter des fleurs pour agrémenter mon magnifique paquet de branches. Après avoir décliné ses trois cent propositions de fleurs qui cherchaient toutes à faire passer le même message mais à des degrés variables : 'je t'aime d'un amour éternel même si je suis un être pathétique et indigne de toi', je me suis décidé pour le moindre mal, des fleurs nommées mauves qui ont le seul avantage de représenter l'affection.

Voilà à quoi j'en suis réduit, me dis-je, en contemplant mon bouquet qui ressemble à tout sauf à un bouquet.

Sans compter qu'avec tout ce cirque, j'ai quinze minutes de retard !

xxx

J'apparais sur ma pelouse et retrouve Hermione, assise sur le canapé de mon perron. Je me dirige vers elle, sans un mot, et lui plante le bouquet dans les mains.

Elle me regarde d'un air dubitatif, puis dévisage mon paquet de branches avec un intérêt poli.

« Merci ? »

…

…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » ajoute-t-elle.

Elle est aveugle ?

Soupir.

« Pour ton information, ce sont des rameaux d'olivier et des mauves. »

Bizarrement, mon explication ne semble pas l'éclairer.

…

« Et… C'est pour moi. »

Évidemment, crétine !

Je hoche la tête.

…

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censée en faire ? »

Je ne suis pas sorti de l'auberge.

« Je ne sais pas, les mettre dans un vase par exemple, ce n'est pas ce qu'on fait d'habitude avec un bouquet ? »

Le mot bouquet semble avoir réveillé l'un de ses neurones.

« Oh… Ce sont des fleurs, tu m'offres des fleurs, c'est ça ? »

Mais elle comprend vite !

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Merci c'est très… Euh… Original. »

Original !? Ne serait-ce pas un synonyme pour 'moche à vomir' ?

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça peut bien signifier, pas vrai ? » je soupire.

« Non, aucune. »

« Pour ton information, espèce d'inculte, le rameau d'olivier signifie une demande de pardon, tandis que les mauves signifient l'affection. »

…

…

…

« Hermione ? »

« Laisse-moi résumer. Si j'ai bien compris, tu m'offres un paquet de branches fleuries et je suis censée en conclure que tu es désolé et que tu as de l'affection pour moi, c'est ça ? »

Formulé comme ça, évidemment, ça semble un peu cryptique.

Je hoche la tête.

« Ça aurait été plus rapide et efficace si tu m'avais dit que tu étais désolé, tu ne crois pas ? » suggère-t-elle, avant d'éclater de rire.

Comment peut-elle rire, après ce que je lui ai fait ?

« Tu n'es pas fâchée contre moi ? »

« Oh si, je le suis, ne te fais aucune illusion. Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu croire que tu avais le droit de commettre un acte aussi immoral et lâche ! Et je te préviens, Severus, que si tu oses recommencer, je connais un sort qui recouvre sa victime de furoncles de la tête aux pieds !! Et quand je dis de la tête aux pieds, ça veut dire PARTOUT !!! ET MAINTENANT J'EXIGE QUE TU ME RENDES LE SOUVENIR QUE TU M'AS ODIEUSEMENT VOLÉ !!!! »

!!

« Comment veux-tu que j'accomplisse ce prodige, ce sort est irréversible. »

« Tu n'as qu'à placer le souvenir dans une pensine pour que je puisse le visionner… »

« Une pensine, bien sûr. Je suppose que tu en as une ? »

« Non, mais… »

« Hermione, les pensines sont des objets rares et chers. La seule que j'ai vue est entreposée à Poudlard. Endroit où je compte ne jamais remettre les pieds. »

« Très bien, si tu préfères on peut utiliser la Légilimancie. Si tu ne résistes pas je ne devrais pas avoir de problème à accéder à ce souvenir. »

Mais elle est folle !

« Je te laisse le choix Severus, Légilimancie ou Poudlard ? »

Tu parles d'un choix !

« Poudlard. »

« Parfait, je vais prendre rendez-vous avec McGonagall et je te tiens au courant. En attendant, tiens » dit-elle en me fourrant un paquet de feuilles dans les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ce sont des questions pour mon livre. Tu m'enverras tes réponses par écrit par hibou et je ferai de même avec mes questions. Je préfère que nous procédions comme ça désormais. »

Évitant ainsi tout contact direct.

Soupir.

J'ai l'impression que ces fleurs se sont avérées insuffisantes ! Peut-être faudrait-il envisager une technique plus radicale ?

« Je suis désolé, Hermione. »

« Je sais, Severus. Merci pour les fleurs » dit-elle, avant de disparaître.

xxx

HG

J'arrive dans mon appartement et mets sans tarder mes… hum… Fleurs dans un vase.

Si on m'avait dit un jour que Severus Snape essaierait de me dire qu'il tient à moi avec des branchages… Je crois que c'est le cadeau le plus ridicule que j'ai jamais reçu, me dis-je en éclatant d'un rire hystérique

Mais c'est le plus adorable ! Si adorable, que j'ai eu la tentation de lui pardonner. Lorsqu'il s'est excusé, j'ai préféré partir avant de me jeter dans ses bras.

Il faut qu'il comprenne que ce qu'il a fait n'est pas anodin pour moi. Désolée, Severus, mais je vais devoir te faire mariner un peu…

xxx

SS

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de me jeter à ses pieds d'une façon aussi ridicule ? Et ces fleurs, quel fiasco grotesque.

D'accord je lui ai lancé un 'Oubliettes', mais c'était pour son bien.

Vraiment ? Tu es sûr que ce n'était pas pour éviter d'avoir à affronter une situation gênante pour toi.

Oui bon, ça aussi… Merlin, elle ne va jamais me pardonner !

Et alors ? Je devrais être ravi d'être débarrassé d'elle, non ?

Si ! Parfaitement !

Peut-être que je pourrais lui envoyer une lettre pour accompagner mes réponses ?

Pathétique ! Il n'est pas question que je m'abaisse à une telle extrémité.

xxx

_{ Chère Hermione, }_

Quel début prometteur ! Et ensuite ?!

_{ Voici, ci-joint, mes réponses à tes questions.}_

Quel don Juan ! Arrête avant qu'elle ne se jette à tes pieds !

_{ J'espère qu'elles te satisferont. } _

Et en plus ça rime…

_{ meilleures salutations. }_

Ça rime toujours.

Ne devrais-je pas plutôt mettre 'cordiales salutations' ?

_{ Severus }_

Voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à relire…

…

…

Merlin, c'est inepte !!!! Il n'y a rien dans cette lettre, rien du tout !

Peut-être que je devrais ajouter un PS ?

J'écris en lettres minuscule : _{ PS : Tu me manques. }_

Voilà, après ça, on ne pourra pas dire que je n'ai pas fait mon maximum !

xxx

HG

Ce hibou est toujours antisocial. A l'image de son cher maître…

Voyons ses réponses.

Je sors son mot et le lis distraitement. Bla bla bla réponse à tes questions bla bla bla meilleures salutations.

Meilleures salutations ?? Non mais je rêve, on dirait une lettre commerciale ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce pâté minuscule là ? C'est illisible.

« Accio loupe. »

Voyons ça.

…

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh… Severus… Est-ce que c'est là ta conception du billet doux ?

J'éclate de rire.

Adorable !


	8. Chapter 9

_Notes : ALERTE !!! Adresse du 'Chapitre Bonus' au bas de la page…_

**Chapitre 8 : Une bonne sieste**

SS

Est-ce le hibou d'Hermione, perché sur mon épaule et occupé à me dévorer la nuque ? Peut-être devrais-je lui trouver des friandises pour hiboux, avant qu'il ne fasse des trous dans ma peau ?

Mission accomplie. C'était moins une, je n'ai jamais vu de hibou aussi 'affectueux'.

J'ouvre l'enveloppe.

_{ Cher Severus, _  
_Merci pour tes réponses à mes questions, je les ai trouvées … adéquates. }_

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

_{ Rendez-vous à 9h00 demain, à Poudlard._  
_Bisous, Hermione }_

Bisous ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a écrit ici, me dis-je en contemplant une lignée d'écriture minuscule.

« Engorgio. »

_{ PS : J'ai trouvé ton post-scriptum adorable. Tu me manques aussi, je me réjouis de te voir demain. } _

Je vois, me dis-je en esquissant un petit sourire tenace, qui ne me lâche pas de la journée.

xxx

Le lendemain, j'apparais près de Poudlard. Merlin ! Je n'ai aucune envie d'y retourner ! Je me dirige, néanmoins, d'un pas décidé vers le château et y retrouve Hermione vêtue d'un grand sourire.

J'ai le temps de hausser un sourcil, avant qu'elle ne se jette dans mes bras.

????? !!! ??????????????

« Hello, Severus » murmure-t-elle, contre mon torse.

« Hello, en effet… »

Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil.

« Dois-je conclure que tu me pardonnes ? »

« Peut-être. »

« Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas résister à mes tentatives élaborées pour obtenir ton pardon. »

Elle éclate de rire.

« Oui les branchages et la lettre commerciale ont définitivement aidé ! » s'exclame-t-elle entre deux gloussements.

« Lettre commerciale ? »

« J'ai adoré le 'meilleures salutations', franchement, Severus ! »

« J'ai hésité avec 'cordiales salutations'. »

Je sens les vibrations de son rire étouffé contre mon torse.

« Est-ce que tu te moquerais de moi par hasard ? »

« Je n'oserais jamais, 'Maître' Severus. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça. »

« Hum… Hum… » murmure, une voix derrière nous.

Je jette un coup d'œil en arrière et grimace. Lorsque je découvre, Minerva McGonagall, les sourcils haussés jusqu'aux cheveux et un petit sourire triomphant au coin des lèvres.

Merveilleux ! Et je suppose, avec ma chance, qu'elle a tout entendu.

Je relâche Hermione et me retourne vers mon ex-collègue.

« Minerva. »

« Bonjour, Severus… Hermione. »

« Bonjour, Professeur »

« Allons, allons, comment se fait-il que Severus ait le droit que vous l'appeliez par son prénom et pas moi ? Je vous en prie, appelez-moi, Minerva. Inutile d'ajouter le titre honorifique que vous utilisez pour Severus, cependant. »

Qu'est-ce que je disais !!!!

« C'est une sorte de 'blague privée' entre nous, Minerva. »

J'aurais préféré qu'elle change de sujet.

« Vraiment, c'est étonnant. Depuis que je le connais, je n'avais jamais remarqué chez lui la moindre parcelle d'humour. Vous êtes un petit cachottier, Severus. »

Ah… Ah… Ah…

« Oui, il est plein de surprises » déclare Hermione, avec un grand sourire.

VOUS AVEZ FINI DE VOUS PAYER MA TETE !!!

« Est-ce que nous pourrions, peut-être, un jour, en venir aux faits ? » je suggère, entre mes dents.

« Bien sûr, dites-moi, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Nous aurions besoin d'utiliser la pensine se trouvant dans votre bureau » déclare Hermione.

« La pensine ? »

Hermione hoche la tête.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas trop… »

« Non, pas du tout, mais puis-je vous demander ce que vous comptez en faire ? »

« Eh bien » répond Hermione en me jetant un regard. « Severus et moi avons un léger différend en ce qui concerne un souvenir. Et nous aimerions utiliser votre pensine pour le visionner. »

Léger différent, mon œil…

« Suivez-moi » dit Minerva en nous jetant un regard amusé et en ouvrant la porte du château. « Les cours commencent dans trois semaines, néanmoins, certains de mes collègues sont déjà en résidence. Souhaiteriez-vous nous rejoindre plus tard pour le dîner ? »

« Oui volontiers. » « Non merci. » articulons-nous, simultanément.

Avant de nous regarder en chien de faïence.

« Il va falloir vous mettre d'accord » murmure Minerva, avec un petit sourire.

« Excusez-nous Minerva, je dois dire un petit mot en privé à Mlle Granger. Nous vous rejoindrons. »

J'attrape Hermione par le bras et l'entraîne dans une salle de classe.

xxx

Je ferme la porte, me retourne vers Hermione et murmure : « J'ai accepté de venir ici, bien que ce soit le dernier endroit sur terre où je souhaite me trouver. J'ai accepté de te montrer ce souvenir, même si je souhaiterais l'oublier. Mais il n'y a aucune, tu m'entends, AUCUNE chance que je reste ici plus que nécessaire. »

Elle secoue la tête, d'un air désapprobateur.

« Donc tu suggères que nous utilisions sa pensine et ensuite que nous décampions comme des voleurs, c'est ça ? »

« Ça me paraît raisonnable. »

« C'est extrêmement impoli. »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors, peut-être que tu te fiches de ce que les gens pensent de toi mais je n'ai pas envie de passer pour une ingrate. »

« Je crois que nous avons un problème. »

…

« Laissons le hasard décider » propose Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que tu suggères, pile ou face ? »

« Non, tu serais capable de tricher. »

« Quelle confiance ! »

« Dit, celui qui ne boit pas son thé s'il ne l'a pas préparé lui-même. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? » je demande, en ignorant a réplique.

« Feuille, caillou, ciseau. »

…

…

…

…

« Severus ? »

« Est-ce que nous sommes revenus à l'âge de huit ans sans que je m'en aperçoive ? »

« Tais-toi et mets tes mains derrière ton dos. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et m'exécute.

« Feuille, caillou, ciseau, un, deux, trois ! » s'exclame Hermione.

Je présente ma main en forme de poing pour signifier le caillou, tandis qu'Hermione présente sa main à plat pour signifier la feuille.

« La feuille emballe le caillou » dit-elle, avec un petit sourire, en enveloppant mon poing et en faisant glisser sa main dans la mienne.

???

« Allez viens, je crois que nous avons un souvenir à visionner » ajoute-t-elle, en m'entraînant à sa suite.

xxx

HG

L'homme à l'autre bout de ma main reste silencieux durant le trajet. Aurais-je réussi à le choquer jusqu'à la stupeur ?

Minerva nous attend devant la porte.

« Je vois que vous êtes parvenus à un agrément » dit-elle, en fixant nos mains jointes.

« Oui, c'est avec plaisir que nous acceptons votre invitation à dîner » je réponds, en souriant.

« Vous m'en voyez ravie » dit-elle, en nous faisant signe d'entrer. « Voici la pensine. Peut-être aimeriez-vous visionner ce souvenir dans un endroit un peu moins… Exposé. »

Vingt portraits ont les yeux fixés sur nous. Les regards varient. Certains semblent surpris, d'autres indifférents et d'autres franchement hostiles.

« Severus, Hermione, quelle surprise ! » s'exclame soudain le portrait de Dumbledore.

Je jette un coup d'œil inquiet à Severus. Celui-ci semble si pâle que je me demande s'il ne va pas s'évanouir.

Oh mon Dieu, quelle idiote ! Quelle idée stupide et insensible de le faire revenir ici !

Je serre sa main de plus belle.

« Bonjour, professeur Dumbledore » je réponds avant de me tourner vers Minerva. « Je pense que nous aurons besoin d'un endroit plus au calme »

Je m'empare de la pensine et lance en sortant précipitamment du bureau : « Nous vous la rapporterons dès que possible. »

« Prenez votre temps. »

xxx

Ce n'est que lorsque nous sommes à bonne distance, que je m'arrête.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » je demande, en regardant Severus.

Celui-ci hoche la tête.

« Je suis désolée. »

« A quel sujet ? »

« De t'avoir fait revenir ici, c'était insensible de ma part ! »

…

…

Dis quelque chose… N'importe quoi…

« Rappelle-moi, ai-je fait preuve de sensibilité lorsque j'ai essayé de t'ensorceler ?

« Non, mais… »

« On récolte ce que l'on sème, Hermione… Je pense que la salle sur demande conviendrait. »

« Pardon ? »

« Pour visionner le souvenir, c'est là que nous serons le plus tranquille. »

Soupir.

Apparemment, il ne me laissera pas m'excuser. Tant pis, je trouverai un autre moyen de lui montrer que je suis désolée.

« Oui, allons-y. »

xxx

« A toi, l'honneur » dit-il, lorsque nous arrivons devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet.

Je hoche la tête.

'J'ai besoin d'un endroit tranquille où je puisse visionner un souvenir avec Severus. Un endroit où personne ne viendra nous déranger.'

Une porte apparaît.

« Après toi » dit-il, en l'ouvrant.

J'entre à l'intérieur de la salle. Celle-ci est vide si ce n'est… !!!!!!!

Un lit à baldaquin qui trône au centre de la pièce.

Oups… Apparemment mon subconscient a décidé qu'il avait son mot à dire.

« Ikea ? » suggère Severus, en haussant un sourcil.

Non, je suppose que j'ai dû apercevoir ce modèle dans un livre de contes de fée.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais fatiguée » ajoute-t-il incertain.

Est-ce qu'il me charrie ? J'essaie de discerner une trace d'amusement sur son visage et n'en découvre aucune. Incroyable ! Il pense que j'ai fait apparaître ce lit parce que j'avais envie de faire la sieste ?

Peut-être que si j'avais ajouté quelques branchages, il aurait compris le message, me dis-je, avant d'éclater d'un rire hystérique.

Severus me regarde interloqué. Cela n'arrange pas mon fou rire.

« Tu te moques de moi ? »

« Non… Non pas du tout… C'est la fatigue » dis-je entre deux gloussements.

Severus soupire, puis, à ma stupéfaction, enlève ses chaussures, et s'empare de la pensine.

« Quand tu auras fini d'être hystérique, rejoins-moi » dit-il en soulevant le voilage du lit et en s'installant sur le matelas.

Le voilage retombe aussitôt, ainsi que mon envie de rire, remplacée par une sorte de panique. Ou est-ce de l'excitation ?

J'enlève mes chaussures, me dirige vers le lit et soulève le voilage. Severus est installé en tailleur, la pensine posée devant lui. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer les draps en satin de la riche couleur du vin. Les voilages donne l'impression que le reste du monde a disparu, qu'il ne reste que lui et moi. La lumière, tamisée par les voiles, éclaire subtilement le visage de Severus qui, pour une fois, semble paisible. Une merveilleuse vision…

« Est-ce que tu es prête ? » murmure-t-il.

« Oui, est-ce que tu viens avec moi ? »

Il hoche la tête.

xxx

SS

Nous nous retrouvons sur mon perron, en présence de nos doubles. 'L'autre Hermione' regarde le vide d'un air absent tandis que mon double l'observe en secouant la tête.

_{ « La terre à Hermione ! … Je vois que ce que je vous raconte vous passionne ! » }_

_{« Oui. Je réfléchissais à ce que vous venez de dire. »}_

« Tu ne m'écoutais pas. »

« Non » répond Hermione, avec un petit sourire.

_{« Et alors ? »}_

_{« C'est intéressant, merci Severus » }_

'L'autre Hermione' se penche vers mon double avec, je le remarque à présent, l'intention de l'embrasser sur la joue. Mon double tourne brusquement la tête. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

« Est-ce que tu as fait exprès ? » me demande Hermione

On pourrait croire, mais non.

Je secoue la tête.

'L'autre Hermione' ne semble hésiter que quelques secondes avant d'embrasser franchement mon double sur la bouche. Quant à lui, il passe de la stupéfaction au contentement.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Hermione, hypnotisée par la scène se déroulant devant ses yeux.

Il faut dire que ce baiser n'a rien de tiède. Je détourne les yeux, gêné.

Ça ne devrait plus être très long, maintenant.

…

_{ « Pourquoi est-ce que tu… ? » } _demande mon double.

« Finis ta phrase » m'ordonne, Hermione, en ignorant le reste de la scène.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé ? Pas que cela m'ait dérangé, mais… » je murmure.

Hermione écarquille les yeux.

_{ « … C'était involontaire !!! Je vous promets que ça ne se reproduira pas ! Pardonnez-moi !!! Je suis désolée !!!! … Severus, je vous en prie, dites quelque chose. » }_

« Pardon d'avoir paniqué » murmure-t-elle.

_{ « Oubliettes… » }_

« Tu n'es pas la seule… » je réponds, avec une ombre de sourire.

xxx

SS

Je replace le souvenir dans ma tête et jette un coup d'œil à Hermione qui fixe avec une telle intensité que j'ai la tentation de détourner les yeux.

« Severus » murmure-t-elle. « Crois-tu que j'ai fait apparaître ce lit parce que j'avais sommeil ? »

Disons que l'autre alternative me paraissait encore moins probable.

« Est-ce que tu ne devines pas que j'ai envie de toi ? »

Je ferme les yeux et cesse de respirer.

…

« Mais, peut-être, que tu ne veux pas de moi ? Peut-être que c'est une façon subtile de me dire que tu n'es pas intéressé. »

Je rouvre brusquement les yeux.

« Non. Ça n'a rien à voir. C'est le contraire. »

Hermione écarte la pensine, se rapproche de moi et souffle à mon oreille : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je… Je n'arrive pas à croire que… Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien me trouver ? Je ne suis pas jeune, je ne suis pas beau, je ne suis pas aimable, je suis sans scru… »

Hermion arrête ma tirade en plaçant son doigt devant ma bouche

« Chut… Est-ce que tu vas m'énumérer tous les défauts que tu crois posséder ? » murmure-t-elle en déposant une nuée de baisers le long de mon cou. « Je suis désolée… De te décevoir… Severus … Je te trouve … Délicieux. »

« Délicieux ? » je répète, en emprisonnant une de ses boucles entre mes doigts.

« Oui, et tes défauts te rendent adorable et peut-être même irrésistible. »

« Insensée... » je soupire avant de m'emparer de ses lèvres avec ferveur.

xxx

_Notes : Pour mes lecteurs qui sont frustrés que Severus et Hermione s'arrêtent au simple baiser dans mes fics. J'ai concocté un 'chapitre bonus' Lemon optionnel. Pour ceux qui ne préfèrent pas entrer en matière, passez au chapitre suivant. _

_Pour les autres, c'est par là. Enlevez les parenthèses : www(.)pastelsab(.)com/chapitrebonus(.)htm_


	9. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9 : Un dîner presque parfait.**

SS

J'emprisonne de mes bras ma délicieuse succube. Question de nécessité, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'échappe. Elle serait capable de se volatiliser et je me réveillerais seul dans ce lit pour me rendre compte que cela n'était qu'un rêve.

Non, il n'est pas question que je la relâche. Jamais. Peut-être qu'il faudrait la maintenir plus fermement, pour être sûr.

« Severus… Je ne peux plus respirer. »

« Il va falloir t'y habituer. »

« Mmh… Peut-être que je connais un moyen pour que tu me relâches. »

« J'aimerais voir ça. »

Elle place ses mains de chaque côté de mon ventre, puis, commence à me chatouiller.

La traîtresse ! C'est abominable, c'est affreux, c'est insoutenable !

Je la relâche et emprisonne ses poignets. Finalement, me dis-je avec satisfaction, le résultat est le même.

« Relâche-moi. »

« Non. »

« Je te promets de ne pas recommencer » murmure-t-elle, avec un petit sourire qui prétend le contraire.

« La question n'est pas là. »

« Ah non ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« Alors quelle est-t-elle ? »

« Est-ce que tu vas t'en aller ? » je demande, en évitant de croiser son regard.

« Quoi !? Non ! »

Je relâche ses poignets.

« Je ne vais nulle part » murmure Hermione, en se jetant dans mes bras.

Je ne peux que fermer les yeux, soulagé.

xxx

HG

Nous restons blottis l'un contre l'autre, emmêlés dans les draps de satin, dans un état de délicieuse torpeur.

Cela ne me dérangerait pas de rester ainsi indéfiniment. En parlant, d'indéfiniment…

!!!

« Oh mon Dieu ! Quelle heure est-il ?! »

« Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche » répond-il.

Ça ne m'avance pas beaucoup. Je soulève son poignet et regarde sa montre.

11h38 !!

« Euh… Severus ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Il nous reste vingt-deux minutes pour nous rendre présentables, avant le repas de midi... »

« Hermione souhaite le nécessaire pour se rendre présentable. »

Est-ce qu'il a perdu l'esprit ?

« Euh, à qui est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Je te rappelle, Hermione ma chérie, que nous sommes dans la salle 'sur demande'. »

Oh !

Je soulève le voilage du lit et remarque qu'une salle de bain spacieuse est apparue, ainsi que des habits de rechange.

« Est-ce qu'on peut vivre ici ? » je demande.

Severus hausse un sourcil.

« Bien sûr. Je suis certain que Minerva serait ravie de nous héberger. »

« Rabat-joie. »

Même de dos, je sens le regard intense de Severus posé sur moi.

xxx

SS

Nous sortons de la salle sur demande et nous dirigeons vers la grande salle.

« Est-ce que tu es prêt ? »

Je hoche mollement la tête.

« Je peux m'excuser auprès de Minerva, lui dire que je ne me sens pas bien ou quelque chose comme ça » propose-t-elle.

« Non, allons-y. »

Hermione attrape ma main et nous entrons dans la grande salle. Les discussions s'arrêtent d'un coup et je me sens dévisagé par toute la table.

Hermione pâlit et serre ma main si fort qu'elle me coupe la circulation.

Minerva se lève pour venir à notre secours. Elle s'approche avec un grand sourire : « Ah, Hermione, Severus. Je vous en prie, joignez-vous à nous. »

« Merci, Minerva » dit Hermione, en s'installant, au hasard, sur une chaise libre.

Minerva lui jette un regard stupéfait. Je m'assieds à côté d'Hermione, sans regarder les alentours.

A peine suis-je assis, que mon voisin de gauche se penche vers moi et murmure : « Qu'avez-vous fait à vos cheveux ? »

Je reconnaîtrais cette voix entre mille !

« Monsieur Potter. »

xxx

HG

Oh mon Dieu ! Quel fiasco !!!!

Je comprends pourquoi Minerva m'a regardée si bizarrement. Elle comptait sur moi pour prendre l'autre chaise et m'installer à côté de Harry !! Sauf que j'étais au bord du malaise et que j'ai sauté sur la première chaise qui se présentait. Erreur fatale !

Ayant entendu la question de Harry, je décide de lui répondre, avant que Severus ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit : « C'est un pari entre nous. J'ai gagné et son gage était de me laisser m'occuper de ses cheveux. »

En vérité, j'ai exigé de lui laver les cheveux en déclarant qu'il ne le faisait pas correctement. Il a résisté mollement, m'a traité de diablesse, puis s'est laissé faire. Un jeu d'enfant.

Harry dévisage son voisin avant de rendre son verdict : « Je trouve le résultat plutôt flatteur. »

Severus semble sur le point de défaillir. Je glisse ma main gauche sous la table et la pose sur sa cuisse, en signe de soutien, puis, ferme les yeux et attends sa réaction. Oh mon Dieu, j'espère qu'il ne va pas l'égorger !

« Merci » murmure Severus.

Je rouvre les yeux brusquement.

« Puis-je savoir, Monsieur Potter, ce que vous faites ici ? »

« J'enseigne à Poudlard, en tant que professeur de défense contre les Forces du Mal… Depuis trois ans, je touche du bois » dit-il en posant sa main sur la table.

Je grimace. J'étais au courant mais cette information m'était sortie de l'esprit lorsque j'ai accepté cette invitation à dîner. Severus va me tuer.

« Ah… Oui, il me semble que vous avez mentionné ce détail dans le livre d'Hermione. »

« Vous l'avez lu ? » demande Harry.

Il hoche la tête.

« Et ? »

« Et, Monsieur Potter, j'ai trouvé votre interview particulièrement… démystifiante. »

Pincez-moi, je rêve.

« Euh, Hermione, qu'est-ce ça veut dire ? » demande Harry.

« Eh bien, Harry, 'démystifier quelqu'un' c'est lui faire comprendre qu'il s'est trompé et lui montrer la réalité telle qu'elle est… C'est bien ce que tu voulais dire, Severus ? »

« Tout à fait. »

En entendant sa confirmation j'ai l'envie irrésistible de me jeter dans ses bras et de l'embrasser à en perdre le souffle. Mais ça ne serait pas approprié. A la place, je lui adresse un énorme sourire et caresse sa cuisse.

xxx

SS

Après ma déclaration, ma succube me jette un regard si énamouré que je me retiens d'éclater de rire.

Quant à Potter, il semble se remettre de ma déclaration.

« Ah… Tant mieux… C'était le but. »

Le repas apparaît devant nous. Sauvé par le poulet, me dis-je, en attrapant ma fourchette.

« Est-ce que vous avez accepté de participer, à son livre, je veux dire ? » demande Potter, la bouche pleine.

Soupir.

« On ne vous a jamais dit, Potter, que vos manières à table sont révoltantes ? »

« Si, Hermione, me fait souvent la remarque. »

« Balaie devant ta porte, succube. »

Hermione pince ma cuisse. Aïe !!!

Potter semble perdu : « Euh, Hermione… ? »

« Laisse tomber, il plaisante... »

« Oh… Alors, vous avez accepté ? »

Merlin, il ne lâche pas l'affaire.

« Oui… Sous la contrainte » je soupire.

« Hermione peut être très persuasive » déclare, Potter.

« Disons qu'elle a su trouver les arguments pour me séduire. »

Hermion m'adresse un sourire rayonnant, tandis que Potter nous regarde d'un air suspicieux.

Il se penche vers moi et me demande, sur le ton de la confidence : « Euh, est-ce que vous êtes ensemble ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Rien ne me sera épargné aujourd'hui à ce que je vois. La subtilité des Gryffondor est sans limite. Je décide de lui répondre.

Je murmure à son oreille : « Oui, Monsieur Potter, nous sommes ensemble. En fait, nous revenons juste de la salle sur demande où nous avons fait l'amour passionnément. »

Potter manque de s'étouffer avec son verre de jus de citrouille.

« S'il vous plaît, épargnez-moi les détails ! »

« Vous m'avez demandé, je réponds simplement à votre question. »

« Ah… J'ai compris… Ne pas poser la question si on n'est pas sûr de vouloir entendre la réponse. »

« Merlin, Potter, mais c'est incroyable ! Serais-je parvenu à vous apprendre quelque chose ? »

Potter s'adresse à Hermione, en me désignant du doigt : « Ne le laisse pas partir celui-là, c'est une belle prise. »

Hermione nous regarde avec une telle stupéfaction que je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Potter me regarde épouvanté et murmure à ma voisine : « Non mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Tu l'as drogué ou quoi ? »

« Non, je crois juste qu'il est content. »

« Ça fait presque peur… » murmure Potter, en frissonnant.

Hermione hoche la tête.

xxx

HG

Le reste du repas se déroule selon le même schéma. Harry pose des questions d'une innocente naïveté à Severus qui y répond de façon sarcastique mais amusée. Autrement dit les deux s'entendent comme 'larrons en foire'. Incroyable !

Peut-être que je devrais profiter de cette aubaine pour convaincre Harry d'intercéder en faveur de Severus. Il ne devrait pas avoir de problème à convaincre le ministère que ce dernier mérite son Ordre de Merlin. Même si cela horripile Harry, il ne peut nier que le monde sorcier lui mange dans les mains. Je décide d'attendre la fin du repas pour lui toucher un mot.

Bien sûr, je ne m'illusionne pas en pensant que Severus va apprécier mon initiative. Mais ce qu'il m'a dit, l'autre jour, durant l'interview m'a fait réfléchir. Il n'a pas eu le choix que d'abandonner le monde sorcier. Je trouve cela injuste. Ce choix, je décide de le lui laisser.

Une nuée de questions sans réponse se bousculent dans ma tête.

Accepterait-il de retourner dans le monde sorcier, s'il se retrouvait lavé de tout soupçon ou préfèrerait-il rester un anonyme professeur de Chimie moldu ?

Est-il attaché à sa maison décrépite ou est-ce simplement l'endroit où il pensait que personne ne viendrait le chercher ?

Accepterait-il, à long terme, la présence d'un autre être humain ? M'accepterait-il, moi, dans son espace ?

Que va-t-il se passer quand mon livre sera terminé ? Que vais-je faire de ma vie après ça ?

Il va y avoir de légers détails à régler avec mon voisin de gauche, me dis-je, en lui jetant un regard inquiet, qu'il retourne accompagné d'un haussement de sourcil.

Je sens ma main posée sur sa cuisse se faire envelopper par la sienne.

A cet instant, deux faits deviennent indiscutables. Le premier c'est que j'ai envie d'être avec lui quoi qu'il arrive. Le second c'est que je suis en train de tomber irrémédiablement amoureuse de Severus Snape.

xxx

« Tu es sûre de toi, sur ce coup-là, Hermione ? » me demande Harry, lorsque je le prends à part pour lui exposer mon idée.

« Bien sûr que oui. Tu sais qu'il mérite cette récompense. Ce n'est que justice. »

« Je n'ai pas de doute là-dessus, figure-toi, mais je pense qu'il ne va pas aimer » grimace Harry.

« Oh ça c'est sûr, il va être furieux » je réponds en souriant.

Harry secoue la tête.

« A la réflexion, je ne sais pas lequel de vous deux m'effraie le plus… »

« S'il te plaît, Harry. »

Soupir.

« Bon d'accord, je vais essayer de convaincre le Ministère. Mais je t'avertis que si ton 'cher et tendre' essaie de m'assassiner. Je dirais que c'était ton idée et que tu m'as forcé la main. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Dit le courageux 'garçon qui à survécu deux fois'… »

« Courageux, mais pas téméraire. J'ai survécu deux fois mais je n'ai aucune envie de tenter ma chance pour une troisième. »

« Rassure-toi, j'assumerai l'entière responsabilité de cet acte. »

« Dans ce cas… »

« Merci, Harry ! » je m'exclame en l'enlaçant.

« De rien. Je pense toujours que tu es folle et que tu as des goûts franchement discutables. »

xxx

SS

J'observe subrepticement ma succube. Elle semble en grande discussion avec Potter.

Devrais-je rentrer chez moi ou l'attendre pour lui dire au revoir ? Merlin, juste le fait que je me pose la question prouve que je suis devenu un être pathétique !

Soupir.

Je lui laisse cinq minutes et pas une de plus.

« Severus ? » m'interpelle, Minerva.

?

« Je suis heureuse que vous ayez décidé de rester dîner avec nous. A ce propos, je voulais vous dire que vous êtes toujours le bienvenu ici, avec ou sans Hermione. N'hésitez pas à revenir nous rendre visite de temps en temps pour prendre le thé. Nous profiterons de ces occasions pour discuter du mode d'emploi des Gryffondors. »

Je ne peux que hocher la tête d'un air hagard.

« En attendant, prenez bien soin de vous » dit-elle en me tapotant l'épaule.

Je ne peux que répéter mon hochement de tête.

Est-ce que je suis passé dans une autre dimension sans m'en rendre compte ? Une dimension dans laquelle je trouve la compagnie de Potter tolérable et où Minerva me propose des conseils matrimoniaux.

Serait-ce une hallucination provoquée par les étranges pouvoirs de ma succube ? En parlant de ça, que fait-elle ? Je jette un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Apparemment, elle semble vouloir asphyxier Potter, je ne vois pas d'autres raisons valables expliquant ses bras passés autour de son cou.

Je me dirige vers eux, à grandes enjambées.

xxx

HG

« Oh mon Dieu, il n'a pas l'air content » murmure Harry, en me repoussant si prestement loin de lui que je manque de tomber en arrière.

????????????

Ma chute est stoppée par deux mains fermes qui se posent sur mes épaules. Je n'ai aucun doute sur l'identité de mon sauveur.

« Severus. »

« Succube. »

Harry grimace.

« Je vais vous laisser, vous avez sûrement plein de choses à vous dire ! » s'exclame-t-il, avant de prendre la fuite.

« Je crois que tu le terrifies » dis-je, en secouant la tête.

« Peux-tu, me donner une raison valable pour que tu enlaces un autre homme juste sous mes yeux ? »

« Ce n'est pas un autre homme, c'est Harry ! »

« La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié Monsieur Potter était de sexe masculin. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

« Est-ce que tu es jaloux ?! »

…

« Oh Severus, il n'y a pas de quoi. Je considère Harry comme mon petit frère. Si tu veux savoir, je l'ai enlacé parce qu'il vient d'accepter de me rendre un service qui me tient à cœur. »

« Quel genre de service ? »

« Tu verras… C'est une surprise. »

« Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille » soupire-t-il.

« Allons, allons, où est passé ta confiance en moi ? »

« Oh mais j'ai confiance, succube, en tes capacités de provoquer des situations insolites pour ne pas dire rocambolesques. »


	10. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10 : Quelques réponses**

SS

Lorsque nous nous dirigeons hors de l'enceinte du château, je remarque que ma succube est bizarrement silencieuse. Que lui arrive-t-il ?

Elle s'arrête brusquement, se place devant moi et me dévisage, le tout sans dire un mot.

??

…

« Au revoir, Severus. »

Elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrasse. J'ai à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui se passe que sa bouche s'éloigne de la mienne.

« Merci pour tout, c'était merveilleux… Alors… je suppose qu'on se revoit bientôt. »

Je hoche la tête, décontenancé de l'entendre si dubitative. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je ne la reverrai jamais. C'est insupportable.

Elle s'éloigne de moi. Mué par un besoin irrésistible, je la rattrape et lui saisis le poignet.

« Quand ? » je demande.

« Quand tu veux, demain ? » propose-t-elle les yeux ronds.

Je secoue la tête.

« Impossible. »

« Alors peut-être après-demain ? »

« Non succube, ce soir, viens ce soir » j'ordonne, en m'emparant de ses lèvres.

Une tentative pitoyable de laisser mon empreinte sur elle pour qu'elle ne m'oublie pas.

Libère-la imbécile, tu deviens ridicule.

Sitôt délivrée, ma succube murmure contre ma bouche : « Oh Severus, pourquoi attendre ce soir ? »

« J'aime ta logique » je murmure en l'enlaçant et en nous faisant apparaître dans ma chambre.

xxx

HG

Je me réveille dans le lit de Severus. Un lit minuscule soit dit en passant, je suis installée sur mon voisin pour ne pas tomber dans le vide. Apparemment, il n'a jamais essayé de partager son lit, sinon il aurait remarqué que c'était impossible.

« Severus, tu as besoin d'un plus grand lit. »

« Estime-toi heureuse, succube, que je ne te fasse pas dormir par terre. »

« Mince, j'ai attendu trop longtemps, j'aurais dû te demander lorsque tu étais prêt à m'accorder la lune. »

Il ricane.

« Si le lit ne te plaît pas, tu n'as qu'à le métamorphoser. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de m'amuser à re-métamorphoser le lit chaque fois que je viens ici, nous avons besoin d'acheter un nouveau lit. »

Soupir déchirant de Severus.

« Fais comme bon te semble » grogne-t-il.

Je lui adresse un sourire et dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

« Merci, je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas. »

« Mais oui, c'est ça, si tu le dis. »

Il semble de bonne humeur, me dis-je, en l'observant. Peut-être devrais-je en profiter pour lui poser les questions qui me travaillent depuis ce matin…

Mais suis-je prête à entendre ses réponses ? Voilà une autre question …

…

« Je connais ce regard succube, qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ? » soupire-t-il.

!!!

Voilà qui facilite mon dilemme…

« Est-ce que tu aimes vivre ici ? »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis jamais posé la question. »

Seigneur !

« Attends, ça fait bientôt dix ans que tu vis ici, non ? »

Il hoche la tête.

« Et tu ne t'es jamais demandé si tu aimais cet endroit ? »

Il secoue la tête.

Soupir.

Il va falloir essayer une autre approche.

« Si on t'ordonnait sous la menace de choisir entre 'rester habiter ici' ou 'aller habiter autre part', qu'est-ce que tu choisirais ? »

« Je peux savoir l'identité de la personne qui me menace ? » demande-t-il.

???

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

« Tout. J'aurais tendance à répondre en fonction de mon interlocuteur pour que celui-ci épargne ma vie. »

Quelle idée de sortir avec un ancien espion ! Aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

« Admettons que ce soit Hermione Granger qui te pose la question, sans te menacer le moins du monde, parce qu'elle a envie de savoir ce qui te rendrait le plus heureux. »

…

…

« Severus ? »

« Je réfléchis… »

…

…

…

« Je crois que je lui répondrais que personne ne m'a accordé le droit de faire un choix depuis des années et que je manque donc de pratique à ce sujet. Pour cette raison, je lui demanderais de m'accorder un délai de réflexion pour lui donner ma réponse. Et, pour finir, je la remercierais de m'avoir posé la question et d'être la seule personne à ma connaissance à se soucier de mon bien-être. »

Je n'ai connu personne qui arrive à me bouleverser autant en trois phrases.

« De rien, prends tout ton temps » dis-je, en me jetant à son cou.

xxx

« Succube ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je crois que j'aime vivre ici… C'est calme. »

Je souris et hoche la tête. Oserais-je lui poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres ?

…

…

« Pose ta question » m'ordonne Severus.

« Comment est-ce que tu fais ? Est-ce que tu lis dans mes pensées ? »

« Nul besoin de légilimancie, chaque fois que tu veux me poser une question, tu te mordilles les lèvres… Alors ? »

« Est-ce que tu crois, qu'à long terme, tu accepterais que je vive ici avec toi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'à long terme' ? »

« Euh, je ne sais pas, dans une année ou deux… ou même plus tard... Beaucoup plus tard ? » Je m'empresse d'ajouter en voyant sa mine déconfite.

« Hermione, ça fait tente ans que je vis seul... »

Je ferme les yeux et murmure : « Oui, ça fait longtemps, je comprends. »

« Non, je ne crois pas que tu comprennes, succube. Ça fait depuis UNE ÉTERNITÉ que je suis seul. Je n'ai pas envie de patienter encore, Merlin sait combien d'années, que tu te décides à venir habiter avec moi ! Je te signale que j'ai quarante-cinq ans et que je ne suis pas en train de rajeunir… …Par Merlin ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?!!? »

« Je suis soulagée… » j'articule entre deux sanglots.

Severus secoue la tête.

« Donc, quand tu es soulagée, tu pleures, c'est ça ? »

Je hoche la tête.

« Et je suppose que quand tu es triste, tu pleures aussi ? »

Je hoche la tête.

« Et peut-être aussi, parfois, quand tu es contente ? »

Je hoche la tête.

« Et je suppose que je suis censé deviner, Merlin sait comment, ce que tu es en train de ressentir grâce à ses signaux identiques ? »

Je hoche la tête.

« Merlin ! »

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Et voilà qu'elle rit maintenant ! »

« Oh, Severus, je suis désolée. »

« Tu as l'air. »

« Je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire. Quand tu auras un doute, tu n'auras qu'à me demander. »

« Est-ce que tu es contente ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que tu veux vivre avec moi ? »

« Oui. »

« Quand ? »

« Mmh, il faudrait que je finisse mon livre avant… Dans trois semaines ça irait ? » je demande, en souriant.

Il m'adresse un regard stupéfait et hoche la tête. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a rien compris.

xxx

SS

« Severus, crois-tu que nous pourrions faire de petits arrangements pour rendre cette maison plus… Hum… Comment dire… »

« Habitable ? » je propose.

« J'allais dire agréable à vivre. »

« Il est un peu tard pour faire dans la nuance, succube, je te rappelle que tu as traité cette maison de 'trou', juste après avoir insinué que j'étais prêtre. »

« Hum, peut-être que 'trou' était un mot un peu fort. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que ta maison semble dépouillée de confort et inhabitée depuis des lustres. »

!!!

« Je vois… Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »

« Nous pourrions commencer par trier tes meubles en les classant en trois catégories, ceux que tu veux garder à tout prix, ceux dont je veux absolument me débarrasser et ceux qui nous indiffèrent tous les deux. »

Ça semble exténuant mais faisable.

« Continue… »

« Ensuite il nous faudra acheter de nouveaux meubles pour remplacer ceux que nous aurons jetés. Et nous pourrions refaire un coup de peinture, quelque chose qui fasse un peu plus gai que ces murs de prison. »

« Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu entends par 'un peu plus gai'… »

« Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu aimes comme couleur ? »

« A ton avis ? »

« Est-ce que tu essaies de me dire que tu n'aimes aucune couleur et que c'est pour ça que tu t'habilles en croque-mort ? »

« Je ne m'habille pas en croque-mort ! » je m'exclame.

« Bien sûr que si, on dirait que tu es constamment en deuil. »

« Je cherche juste à passer inaperçu. »

!!! ... Je n'en reviens pas de lui avoir avoué ça !

« C'est inefficace. Avec ta tenue, on te remarque à un kilomètre. Si tu veux passer inaperçu essaie de t'habiller en gris, blanc ou bleu mais pas en noir. Ou alors garde ton pantalon noir et mes une chemise de couleur » suggère-t-elle.

Je rêve ou je suis en train de parler chiffon ?!

« Je vois… Et alors, ces murs ? » je demande, pour changer de sujet.

Une heure plus tard, je me demande si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de me taire.

xxx

« Severus ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore trouver à me demander ? » je soupire.

« Est-ce que tu es allergique aux poils de chat ? »

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11 : Ordre de Merlin 1ère classe**

SS

Je regarde avec suspicion, le paquet que je viens de recevoir. Il viendrait du ministère, c'est du moins ce que prétend l'adresse. Je décide de contrôler si ce colis n'est pas ensorcelé par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. Après un examen qui m'a fait perdre environ trente minutes, je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Ce paquet provient bien du ministère.

Je l'ouvre et manque de faire une attaque. La médaille que je fixe d'un air médusé, est un 'Ordre de Merlin 1ère classe' !!

Pourquoi !? Après toutes ses années ? Ça n'a aucun sens ! A moins que…

Je déplie la lettre d'accompagnement et la lis rapidement.

_{Cher Monsieur Snape,_  
_Nous avons eu l'occasion, grâce au témoignage apporté par Monsieur Harry Potter, de réexaminer votre cas. Nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion que votre rôle majeur durant la guerre menée contre 'Vous-savez-qui' vous qualifiait pour recevoir un Ordre de Merlin, récompense suprême de notre gouvernement accordée aux sorciers jugés méritants …}_

J'empoigne la médaille et la lettre et apparaît à Poudlard. J'ai un mot à dire à 'Monsieur Harry Potter'.

xxx

Je localise l'intéressé dans la grande salle. Il est en train de prendre son petit déjeuner avec les autres professeurs. Lorsqu'il me voit, il écarquille les yeux et manque de s'étouffer avec son jus d'orange.

« Monsieur Potter. Vous et moi. Dehors. Maintenant. »

« Est-ce que c'est un Ordre de Merlin ? » demande Minerva, en fixant la médaille dans ma main.

« Je n'ai pas toute la journée, Monsieur Potter. »

Celui-ci soupire, se lève et lance à la cantonade : « Si je ne reviens pas, sachez que je vous aimais tous... Enfin, vous, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr » ajoute-t-il, en me désignant du doigt.

« Cessez de faire le pitre » dit-je en lui attrapant l'oreille.

« Aïe aïe aïe aïe, non, arrêtez. Je vais vous suivre. »

« Sage décision » je murmure, en le relâchant.

xxx

Je tends la lettre à Potter.

« Expliquez ça. »

Potter lit la lettre, lève les yeux au ciel puis déclare : « Je leur avais pourtant précisé de ne pas me mentionner. »

Severus, tu sais bien que le meurtre est un acte prohibé, respire profondément.

« L'explication, Potter. »

« Ah oui… Euh… C'est Hermione »

Sans blague, comme si je ne l'avais pas deviné !

« C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire pour votre défense ? »

« Je ne voulais pas le faire. Je lui ai dit que ça n'allait pas vous plaire… C'est mieux ? »

« A peine. »

Soupir.

« Ecoutez Snape, le ministère n'avait aucun droit de vous refuser cette récompense. Vous la méritez plus que n'importe qui. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, je serais, à l'heure qu'il est, mort et enterré. Je vous devais bien ça et j'aurais dû le faire plus tôt. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous faites tout un plat de cette histoire. Soyez content qu'Hermione se soucie de vous et de votre réputation. »

…

…

…

« Est-ce que vous allez me tuer maintenant ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« Ah… Parfait ! » s'exclame-t-il.

« Néanmoins, ce serait un euphémisme de dire que je suis extrêmement mécontent. Vous avez agi dans mon dos, sans me demander mon consentement. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je fasse ? Que je vienne vers vous, vous tape sur l'épaule et vous demande : 'Alors, mon cher vieux copain Severus, est-ce que ça vous dirait que j'intercède en votre faveur pour cet ordre de Merlin ?'… »

Quelle andouille, me dis-je, en secouant la tête.

« Et je suppose que vous voudriez me faire croire que vous auriez répondu : 'Mais bien sûr, Harry mon garçon, quelle bonne idée, c'est vraiment généreux de votre part, laissez-moi baiser vos pieds de reconnaissance'. »

Je ne peux empêcher mes lèvres d'esquisser un sourire.

« Peut-être, que ça ne se serait pas passé tout à fait comme ça. ».

« Sans blague. Si j'avais osé vous faire la moindre allusion à ce sujet, vous m'auriez arraché le bras. »

« En tout cas, en ce moment, je regrette de ne pas vous avoir arraché la langue » je soupire.

« Eh bien non, vous voyez, elle est toujours là » dit-il, en me la montrant.

« Cessez d'être immature ! »

« Vous d'abord ! »

« Pardon ?! »

« Vous ne pourriez pas, une fois dans votre vie, accepter l'aide d'un autre être humain ? »

…

Je ne sais pas, pourrais-je ?

« Je ne vous demande pas d'être reconnaissant. » poursuit-il. « Simplement d'admettre la décision d'Hermione, celle de vous laisser le choix de retourner ou non dans le monde sorcier. »

…

…

« Où est-elle ? » je demande.

« Qui ? »

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter de discuter avec un abruti pareil !?

« Succube. »

« Succube ? … Ah, Hermione ! Vous devriez le savoir mieux que moi, non ? »

Je soupire, secoue la tête et murmure : « Elle n'est pas chez moi. »

« Alors, essayez son appartement » dit-il, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne sais pas où elle habite » je murmure, entre mes dents.

Potter me regarde d'un air incrédule.

« Franchement, Snape ! »

« Elle ne m'a jamais invité… ARRÊTEZ DE RIRE !!! »

xxx

HG

Voilà une heure que je suis occupée à fixer le vide. Mon livre terminé et posé sur le bureau.

Des sentiments contradictoires se bousculent dans ma tête. La fierté d'être venue à bout de ce projet se mélange avec une sorte de sentiment de vide insupportable.

Que vais-je faire maintenant ?

Trouver un éditeur qui publiera mon livre.

Oui, et après ?

Emménager avec Severus et tenter de retaper sa maison.

Oui, et après ?

Et après, on verra ! On n'en est pas encore là.

De toute façon, je me suis engagée à montrer le dernier chapitre de mon livre à Severus. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il me laisse le publier tel quel. En fait, je vais probablement devoir réécrire le chapitre en entier… ou exigera-t-il de le réécrire lui-même ?

Je n'ai pas le loisir de m'interroger davantage, qu'Harry et Severus apparaissent, main dans la main, au milieu de la pièce.

!!??

« Mission accomplie. J'espère que Monsieur Snape est satisfait du transport, un petit pourboire peut-être ? »

« Dégagez, Potter. »

« Pas de pourboire, très bien… Au fait, Hermione, tu ne crois pas que ça aurait été sympa de montrer à ton 'cher et tendre' où tu habites ? »

Oups...

« L'occasion ne s'est pas présentée… Désolée Severus. »

Harry secoue la tête.

« Vous êtes vraiment un couple bizarre… Bye » dit-il, en me faisant un signe d'adieu.

« Potter ? » l'apostrophe, Severus.

« Oui ? »

« Merci pour... Vous savez. »

« De rien. Ce fut un plaisir… Enfin presque. » répond-t-il, avec un grand sourire, avant de disparaître.

Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?!!

xxx

Voilà environ un siècle que Severus observe les environs et il ne s'est pas décidé à dire un mot. Peut-être que je devrais essayer d'engager la conversation, à tout hasard.

« Alors, c'est ici que tu vis » dit-il.

Cette phrase me sort de ma stupeur et je m'exclame : « Oui tu vois, là, nous sommes dans le salon… » comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué. « Et là, c'est mon bureau avec l'ordinateur où je travaille sur mon livre. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est un ordinateur ? Bien sûr, que tu sais ce qu'est un ordinateur, tu es de sang mêlé ! Peut-être même que tu as déjà surfé sur internet ? Quoique ce n'est peut-être pas de ta génération, hum, peu importe, je te montrerai si jamais. » Mon Dieu, tais-toi ! « Et là ce sont… Euh… Quelques habits que je dois repasser. » depuis deux mois. « Et là, des livres que je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger » dis-je, en ramassant la tripotée de livres qui jonchent le sol. « Et là, c'est… Pattenrond ! » sauvée par le chat. « Pattenrond : Severus. Severus : Pattenrond » dis-je, en lui plantant le chat dans les bras.

Les deux se dévisagent d'un air dubitatif, avant d'arriver à la même conclusion : « Miaou » « Hello »

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Je suppose, que tu n'attendais pas ma visite… Et tu oses appeler ma maison un taudis ? » dit-il, en relâchant le chat et en enlevant la pile d'habits du canapé, avant de s'asseoir.

« Je sais, mon appart' est un bouge pour l'instant. J'étais absorbée par mon livre et j'ai oublié de ranger. »

« Je vois… Et pour ton information, succube, je connais internet, je suis peut-être vieux mais je me tiens au courant. »

« Désolée, j'ai manqué de tact… »

« Mmh… » grogne-t-il.

« En fait, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? » dis-je, pour changer de sujet.

« Ceci » dit-il, en sortant une médaille de sa poche, qui ressemble furieusement à un Ordre de Merlin.

« Oh… »

« Dis-moi, devrais-je t'assassiner ou te remercier ? »

« C'est une question piège ? »

« Pas du tout, je te laisse trente secondes pour plaider ta cause, avant de t'égorger. Je t'écoute. » dit-il, en consultant sa montre.

Oh mon Dieu ! J'aurais dû me préparer à cette éventualité. Quelle idiote ! Je suis mauvaise lorsque je dois m'exprimer dans l'urgence. Est-ce que je devrais commencer par m'excuser ou est-ce que cela reviendrait à dire que je suis coupable. Non, mieux vaut oublier les excuses. Simplement lui expliquer, oui c'est ça, lui expliquer que je voulais lui laisser le choix parce que… parce que quoi en fait ? Parce qu'il le mérite. Oui bien sûr qu'il le mérite, mais est-ce un argument suffisant ?

« Plus que 5 secondes… »

Oh mon Dieu, dis quelque chose !! N'importe quoi !!

« Je t'aime ! » je m'exclame sans réfléchir.

N'importe quoi, sauf ça !!! Je jette un coup d'œil inquiet à Severus, qui semble s'être changé en statue de sel. Seigneur, faites que je ne l'ai pas irrémédiablement choqué.

…

S'il te plaît, dis quelque chose.

« Voyez-vous ça » dit-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se lève du canapé et s'approche de moi avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Son regard est si froid et perçant que je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Je retiens ma respiration et attends le verdict.

Un souffle d'air me caresse le visage, puis, je me sens frissonner lorsque sa voix murmure à mon oreille : « Est-ce que tu penses ce que tu viens de dire succube, ou est-ce le moyen que tu as trouvé pour que je t'épargne ? »

« La première » je murmure, les yeux clos.

« En es-tu sûre ? »

« Oui. »

« Sûre et certaine ? »

?

« Oui, sûre et certaine. »

« Sans le moindre doute ? »

A quoi est-ce qu'il joue ?

« Oui ! »

« Serais-tu prête à le jurer sur ta vie ? »

« OUI !! Franchement Severus ! »

J'ouvre les yeux et me retrouve nez à nez avec un Severus Snape amusé, arborant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

??? !!!!

« Tu n'es pas fâché. »

Il secoue la tête.

« Tu me fais marcher. »

Il hoche la tête.

« Est-ce que tu vas au moins me répondre que tu m'aimes aussi ? »

« A ton avis ? » demande-t-il, en caressant mes cheveux.

« Alors comme ça, nous sommes de retour aux devinettes ? »

« Il me semble que tu t'en étais donnée à cœur joie la dernière fois. Alors, dis-moi, succube, est-ce que je t'aime ? »

Il l'aura voulu…

Je souris et réponds : « Bien sûr que tu m'aimes ! En fait, tu m'aimes tellement que parfois il t'est même difficile de respirer quand je suis loin de toi. Et tu te demandes comment tu faisais avant de me rencontrer. Tu as un peu peur parce que tu te rends compte que, sans moi, ta vie te paraît vide. Et parfois, tu n'arrives pas à en croire ta chance, tu te demandes ce que tu as fait pour mériter une perle telle que moi. Mais, au fond de toi, tu es heureux car tu as la certitude que tu ne seras plus jamais seul. »

…

…

Peut-être que j'ai été un peu loin, me dis-je, en contemplant la figure défaite de l'homme que j'aime. Il semble si pâle que je me demande s'il ne va pas s'évanouir.

Je murmure, en caressant sa joue : « Je plaisantais, Severus. Je sais bien que tu ne m'aimes pas 'à ce point-là' »

« Si c'était le cas… Est-ce que ça te ferait peur ? »

« Severus... »

« Oublie ce que je viens de dire… C'était stupide… Je ne voulais pas… »

« Non ! » je l'interromps. « Non, ça n'avait rien de stupide, rien du tout ! Et maintenant, je vais t'embrasser parce que j'ai la certitude que tu es l'homme le plus adorable que j'ai jamais rencontré ! »

Je profite de sa stupeur pour m'exécuter. Au début, j'ai la sensation d'embrasser une statue de marbre, puis petit à petit, je le sens se détendre et finalement répondre à mon baiser avec adoration.

« Je ne t'ai pas encore fait visiter ma chambre. Il faut que tu la voies. Maintenant » dis-je en lui prenant la main et en l'entraînant à ma suite.


	12. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12 : Choix**

SS

« Peut-être pourrions-nous prendre ce lit, il me semble adéquat » je réfléchis à voix haute.

« Pardon ? »

« Pour remplacer le mien. Il m'avait semblé que tu ne le trouvais pas à ta convenance… En fait, n'hésite pas à prendre tes meubles. Ils ont l'air en meilleur état que les miens… Et ton chat bien sûr, comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? »

« Pattenrond. »

« Je n'ai jamais entendu de nom aussi ridicule, mais soit… Je suppose que tu auras besoin d'une connexion internet, il faudra que je fasse venir quelqu'un… »

« Severus, est-ce que tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ? »

« Parfaitement bien… Où en es-tu, avec ton livre ? »

« Oh, je l'ai fini ce matin. A ce propos, j'ai besoin de ton approbation pour le dernier chapitre. »

« Tu l'as. »

Elle me regarde, médusée.

« Tu ne veux pas contrôler ce que j'ai écrit sur toi ?! »

« Non, je te fais confiance. »

Elle pose la main sur mon front, avant de secouer la tête.

« Arrête ça succube, je peux t'assurer que je n'ai pas de fièvre. »

« Ah ! Te revoilà ! Un moment, j'ai cru qu'un alien avait pris possession de ton corps. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Je suppose que tu préférerais que je te dise que je m'abstiens de commentaire sur ce chapitre pour éviter d'avoir avec toi une discussion pénible et interminable où je sais que je n'aurais pas le dernier mot. »

« Ça me semblerait plus crédible. »

Soupir.

« Très bien, pense ce que tu veux, pour ce que j'en ai à faire. »

« Oh pardon Severus, je ne voulais pas te vexer. C'est juste que je suis un peu surprise. Il m'avait semblé que tu tenais absolument à avoir un droit de relecture. »

Je secoue la tête.

« Quand tu m'as demandé de participer à ton livre, je ne pensais pas que tu avais mon intérêt à cœur. Maintenant, j'en suis persuadé. Et je me pose même la question si tu ne sais pas mieux que moi ce dont j'ai besoin… …Ferme la bouche, tu as l'air ridicule. »

« Ne bouge pas ! J'en ai pour deux secondes ! » dit-elle en se levant précipitamment.

?????? !

Elle revient une minute plus tard avec son dictaphone, qu'elle pose devant moi.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais répéter ce que tu viens de dire, en parlant bien dans le micro ? » demande-t-elle, en enclenchant l'appareil.

« Ferme la bouche, tu as l'air ridicule ? »

« Mais non, pas cette partie ! Tu sais, l'autre, celle où tu dis que je sais mieux que toi ce dont tu as besoin. »

« C'est bizarre, je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avoir jamais dit ça » dis-je, avant de me prendre un oreiller dans la figure.

« J'ai senti que tu avais besoin d'un bon coussin en pleine poire. Ne me remercie pas, c'est naturel » déclare ma succube, avant d'éclater de rire.

xxx

HG

« C'est comme ça que tu me félicites ? »

« Euh, rappelle-moi, pourquoi devrais-je te féliciter ? »

Il sort la médaille de sa poche et la place autour de son cou.

« Mais, pour mon 'Ordre de Merlin 1ère classe', évidemment. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Ça te va extrêmement bien, tu devrais la garder sur toi constamment. »

« Oui, je trouve aussi… Alors ? J'attends. »

« Bravo. »

« C'est tout ? J'attendais mieux de toi succube. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Parfois, c'est le pire des gamins.

« Personne ne méritait plus cet ordre de Merlin que vous. Vous êtes un Dieu vivant. Laissez-moi, pauvre mortelle que je suis, me prosterner devant votre grandeur, oh sublimissime Severus. »

« Ça suffira, vous pouvez disposer. »

Je secoue la tête, amusée.

« Je suppose que tu ne vas pas me remercier. »

« Ma présence ici n'est-elle pas déjà un remerciement en soi ? » demande-t-il.

« Euh. Non ! »

…

« Merci succube. »

« De rien, sublimissime Severus. »

« J'aime assez quand tu m'appelles comme ça. »

…

…

« Encore une question ! » s'exclame-t-il.

Il faut que j'arrête de faire ça, me dis-je, en retirant mes dents de mes lèvres meurtries.

« Severus, est-ce que tu as fait ton choix ? »

Il secoue la tête et me demande : « Et toi, est-ce que tu as décidé de ce que tu voulais faire, après ton livre ? »

« Euh… Pas vraiment. »

« Dans ce cas, peut-être pourrions-nous chercher ensemble ? » propose-t-il.

« Oui. »

« Attends-moi, succube, j'ai ce qu'il nous faut. »

xxx

Severus revient, dix minutes plus tard, avec un volume sous le bras.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ceci est le 'dictionnaires des professions sorcières et moldues' » dit-il, en déposant le livre sur le lit.

!!!!!!!!!!

« Je vois… Et comment comptes-tu procéder ? »

« Je propose que nous commencions par la lettre 'A' » dit-il, en ouvrant le livre. « Alors, succube, te verrais-tu : Accessoiriste ? »

J'éclate de rire.

« Non ? Que penses-tu de Acteur ? »

« Toi, tu pourrais faire ça ! Tu as l'habitude de te faire passer pour ce que tu n'es pas. »

« Oui, rappelle-moi de faire une audition pour le prochain 'James Bond'… Acupuncteur ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« Agriculteur ? Animateur ? Armurier ? Antiquaire ? »

« Oh ! Je te verrais bien antiquaire, tu sembles à l'aise au milieu des vieilleries. Et tu pourrais en profiter pour revendre une partie de tes meubles. »

« Ah… Ah… Ah. »

« Hum, admettons que je n'ai rien dit, continue… »

« Archéologue ? »

« Ça semble intéressant ! » je m'exclame.

« Oui, creuser dans la terre pour trouver des vieux pots me semble, en effet, fascinant. »

« Tu viens peut-être de briser ma vocation. »

« A ton service, succube. »

xxx

« Barman ? Bibliothécaire ? Ça c'est pour toi. »

« Et pour toi… »

Il hoche la tête.

« Pourquoi Pas ? … Briseur de sorts ? »

« Pour toi ? »

« Je n'ai plus envie de faire de métier à risque …Botaniste ? »

xxx

« Chanteur ? »

« Avec ta voix tu ferais un malheur. »

« Je ne crois pas, je ne chante même pas sous la douche… Conducteur de magicobus ? »

« Rien que d'y penser ça me donne la nausée… »

« Conseiller conjugal ? Peut-être que cela conviendrait à Minerva… »

xxx

« Déménageur ? Détective privé ? »

« Oh, mets-le sur ta liste ! Tu serais parfait avec un imper. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel, et continue imperturbable.

« Dresseur d'animaux ? Dresseur de Troll ? Enseignant ?... »

…

« Severus ? »

« Je réfléchis… »

…

…

« Tu sais, j'y pense. Un poste de professeur de littérature va se libérer dans le collège où j'enseigne. Dans deux ans, la titulaire du poste va partir à la retraite… » dit-il.

« Et alors… ? »

« Et alors, ce serait un poste parfait pour toi, non ? »

« Moi ? Mais je ne connais rien en littérature ? »

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

« Tu viens d'écrire un livre ! Tu as lu trois milliards de bouquins ! Si quelqu'un connaît la littérature, c'est toi. Et ne me dis pas que tu n'aimerais pas enseigner. Pendant six ans où j'ai été ton professeur, j'ai eu l'impression que tu voulais donner le cours à ma place.»

« Je n'ai pas la formation » je proteste.

« Tu n'as qu'à faire des cours du soir et la journée garder ton job dans le cabinet de ton père. Je m'entends tolérablement bien avec la directrice du collège, je pourrais lui toucher un mot. Il y aurait une possibilité de faire un stage. »

« Oui, mais toi ? » je demande.

« Moi, je resterais enseigner la chimie. »

« Severus, es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu as envie de faire ? »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Je trouve mon job actuel confortable… Je crois que j'aime l'enseignement. »

« Et moi je crois que je t'aime toi » dis-je, en l'enlaçant.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire oui ? »

« Oui, essayons ! »

« Merlin soit loué ! » s'exclame-t-il, en balançant le livre par terre. « Je n'avais aucune envie de continuer jusqu'à Z ! »

xxx

SS

« Severus, que ce serait-il passer, à ton avis, si tu n'avais pas tourné la tête quand j'ai essayé de t'embrasser sur la joue ? »

Soupir.

« Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas essayer de finir tes bagages avant de passer aux questions philosophiques ? … D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? Est-ce que c'est censé être décoratif ? » je demande, en soulevant par la queue le rat en peluche rose.

Ma succube éclate de rire.

« Non, c'est un jouet pour Patterond, il l'aime bien parce qu'il fait du bruit, tu vois… » dit-elle en empoignant le rat qui émet un couinement ridicule.

Je secoue la tête, avant balancer l'objet dans son sac.

« Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » je demande en désignant un objet biscornu en verre.

« C'est un vase, tu sais, au cas où il te viendrait à l'idée de m'offrir d'autres branchages. »

« Tu peux courir, vu comme tu as apprécié la dernière fois, je ne crois pas que je vais retenter l'expérience. »

« J'étais surprise, c'est tout ! Tu avoueras que ce n'est pas tous les jours que Severus Snape m'offre des fleurs. »

« Oui d'ailleurs je me demande bien ce qui m'a pris, j'ai dû avoir une absence cérébrale. »

« J'ai trouvé ça adorable » dit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue.

« Mmh. »

xxx

« Je crois que j'ai tout… Maintenant que nous avons fini, est-ce que tu répondrais à ma question philosophique ? » demande-t-elle, avec un petit sourire.

Soupir.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te poses cette question et, encore moins, en quoi la réponse a une importance. »

« Tu ne vois pas que c'est cette erreur qui a tout déclenché entre nous et nous a permis de finir ensemble ! »

« Si je comprends bien, tu prétends que je suis avec toi aujourd'hui, uniquement parce que j'ai tourné la tête ? » je demande.

« Eh bien… Oui. »

« C'est ridicule ! »

« Ah oui ? Alors dis-moi, Sherlock, que ce serait-il passer autrement ? »

Soupir.

« Eh bien, je suppose que tu aurais continué de me harceler de questions pendant environ un mois, découvrant par la même occasion que tu avais des sentiments profonds à mon égard… Arrêtes de rire, c'est possible … Ensuite, lorsque l'interview se serait terminée, tu aurais trouvé le moyen de t'incruster et de continuer tes visites. Une amitié se serait, petit à petit, développée entre nous. Et, au bout d'environ cinq ans, j'aurais réalisé que j'ai peut-être des sentiments amoureux à ton égard. J'aurais attendu encore cinq ans pour être sûr, ensuite je t'aurais proposé un rendez-vous. »

« Dieu merci, tu as tourné la tête !!! »

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire : « Oui, succube, Dieu merci… »

FIN


End file.
